Somewhere With You
by Forever-Liz
Summary: First love. The feeling of wanting to be with that one person, no matter where that might be, is powerful. Edward finds out firsthand how powerful that feeling can be.
1. The Bar

**AN: Here we go again! **

**Thanks to **_**FandomHopper **_**(formerly **_**TwilightMundi**_**) for being the Grammar Guru and whipping my words into shape. ILY, GG.**

**A huge thanks to my pre-readers on this story (henceforth referred to as "The Crew"): **_**Barburella, WithoutSunshine, YummyMummy, and SueObsessed.**_** Your encouragement is priceless. XOXO**

**The idea for this fic came to me when Kenny Chesney's "Somewhere With You" came up on my iPod, and I just couldn't stop thinking about it. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

I'm sitting belly up to this bar- again. I seem to spend the majority of my free time here. It's just too quiet at my apartment, and when it's quiet I tend to overthink things. Overthinking morphs into reminiscing and that leads to missing her. I'm not a masochist, not in the strict sense of the word, so I come here to Shaunacy's Bar and Grill to avoid the self-flagellation that comes with me missing her. After about three beers I'm in a better place than when I walked in, so when I hear my name called from across the bar I turn around to greet the man with a genuine smile. He sits on the empty stool to my left and bumps fists with me as we exchange pleasantries. I wave down Joe and motion him over to take our drink order.

"Hey, Em. What are ya drinking," I ask, knowing that he'll get his usual- a Bud Light. I nod my head when the bartender asks if I want another.

"Thanks man," Em starts, "How long have you been here?" He eyes the three empty bottles in front of me. He thinks he's being subtle, but believe me when I say that there's nothing subtle about my friend Emmett McCarty.

"Just long enough to work up a good enough buzz to stand being around you," I joke.

"Funny, turd. What's new?" I consider his question for a second before realizing that I don't have anything interesting to answer with.

"Not a damn thing, sadly. You?"

"Not much. I think Rose is finally gonna let me buy that boat I've been wanting." His face lights up and I'm not sure if it's because of the boat or the thought of his wife that puts that look on his face. I'm reminded how I used to feel that way about _her_; something I don't want to be reminded of right now, so I take another swig of my beer and ask him more about the boat.

"Really? What made her change her mind? She was dead-set against you getting that thing."

"I know, I never thought I'd live to see the day she'd agree either. She must really want something in return. I just worry what that might be."

"Sounds like Rose, and I'd be worried if I were you. If I know Rose she has a very definite, very costly something in mind. Just let me know when you actually get it and I'll help you christen her."

"Yeah, that'd be great. We could go fishing or something."

"Yeah, cool."

The conversation dies, and it's just Emmett and me sitting at a bar, sipping beers, and watching ESPN on the flat screen overhead. Eventually, when he can't stand the quiet between us anymore he tries again.

"So... you came straight here from work, huh?"

I glance down at the fatigues I'm wearing, "Yeah, jumped in the Jeep as soon as I finished up at the Armory and headed here. I didn't want you to have to wait on me." I tucked my Army-issued dog tags back in my jacket; the cool of the metal seeping through the thin cotton of my t-shirt was familiar and oddly comforting. The sensation reminded me that I'd faced bigger problems than the ones I was sitting at this bar trying to chase away.

"You didn't have to do that, you could have gone home and at least changed," he assures me.

"Nah, I didn't feel like driving out that way just to change. Besides, I'm perfectly comfortable in these," I tugged on my pants' leg. It was the truth; after three yearlong tours in Afghanistan the uniform was more like a second skin. "Plus, sometimes old Jim gives me free beer when I show up in them. Some shit about civic duty?" We both chuckle at Jim's expense. "And you know how the ladies love a man in uniform."

Emmett looks around at the near empty bar. "Sorry to inform you, man, but there's not too many ladies to impress here."

"Keep drinking, my friend, it won't be long now. The night is young." I wink and salute him with the bottle before I drain it of its contents. Before I can put it back on the bar another is there to replace it. "Thanks, Jim. What's the old Irish saying about beer..., 'In heaven there is no beer, that's why we drink ours here!'"

Jim chuckles as he clears away the four other empty bottles and wipes down the bar top. "Four beers and you're already quoting Irish sayings, son? Might be time to consider getting some grub in that gut of yours to soak up the ale."

Jim's mild Irish brogue seemed more pronounced than usual tonight, or maybe it was the beer effecting my hearing. Yeah, this was definitely my last beer. "Maybe you're right, old man," I conceded, but decided to wait to eat when I got back to my apartment. Eating alone was much more pathetic than drinking alone, according to my Scale of Lameness. It ranged from one to ten, ten being the equivalent of a grown man so obsessed with Knight Rider that he wears the Member's Only jacket and has the lights and sound effects on his Taurus. (Don't scoff, I work with that guy.) My drinking alone earlier registered a solid three on the Lameness Scale, whereas eating alone in the very same establishment would earn me at least a five. Maybe a six.

Em's voice brakes through my inner musings, "Hey, Edwardo? I asked you to meet me here for a reason, actually." He seems a little nervous, wiping the sweat from his beer in long, even strokes; taking great care to clear the whole bottle of condensation.

"Oh, yeah? You mean you didn't just miss my quick wit and stellar personality?"

"Man, there's a lot of words I'd use to describe your personality, but stellar is_ not _one of them." He laughs and shakes his head at his own joke and I elbow him hard in retaliation. His "Ow!" is muffled by his chuckles.

"Nice, Em. Just cut the crap and spit it out," I'm not really offended; stellar isn't a word I'd use to describe my personality either. At least not seriously.

He rubs the tender spot on his arm and looks at me sideways, "So, Rose got a phone call the other night... we were both floored when we saw the caller I.D." It's clear that I'm not going to be pleased to hear who it was that called his wife, so I brace myself and take another pull on my drink. I steal my nerves against what I know he's going to tell me, but I don't acknowledge his impending doom verbally.

"It was _her_... Bella called," He looks over at me, assessing me for a reaction. When I give none he continues, "She's back in town and wants to see Rose and me." He quickly adds, "She never mentioned you. I'm not even sure she knows you're here, too..." _She knows_, I thought. "But, I just wanted you to hear it from me before you got word of her being back from someone else."

Warning me was a kind thing for him to do, I understand this, but it still bugs me that he thinks I'm so damned fragile that I wouldn't be able to handle her being back here. Hell, why wouldn't she come back? This is her hometown, too. Bella has as much right as I do to be here. She's just taken longer to get back than I did. I always knew the day would come when I'd have to see her walking down these streets again; I just never imagined that day could possibly be today. Suddenly my hands feel clammy and my uniform jacket is making it very warm in the bar.

"You okay, man?" he asks, nudging my arm. _Play it cool_, I remind myself.

"Yeah, Em, I'm fine. So Bella's back, it's no big deal. I appreciate you looking out for me, but I'm cool with this." No, I'm not. I unbutton my jacket and peel it off. I set it on the empty stool to my right. "Besides, this is a pretty big town, it's not like she's going to knock on my front door or walk in here and sit down next to me." My nervous laugh betrays my fear that she could very well do just that.

I hear the door to Shaunacy's swing wide and I whip around to see who's come in. My heart is pounding and I'm momentarily blinded by the late afternoon sun streaming in through the open door. My eyes are trying to readjust to the dim light in the bar when I hear a feminine voice ask if the seat occupied by my jacket is taken. I shake off the last of the blind spots in my vision and look over to see a gorgeous redhead staring back at me, patiently waiting for my answer. I move my jacket and answer, "It is now." We exchange appreciative glances as we look each other over. She thanks me and takes her seat, then extends her hand, "Hi, I'm Tanya." A beautiful, genuine smile spreads across her face. I shake her offered hand, "Nice to meet you... Edward," I inform her.

Emmett takes that as his clue to leave. "Well, on that note, I'm going home to my wife. I have a boat to earn," he quips and throws down a five.

"Good luck with that," I answer him, my eyes never leaving Tanya's.

"You okay to drive?" His concern is solid, but he's killing my game.

"Yeah, of course, man," I wave him off. I hear him chuckle as he turns to walk away.

"Later, then. I'll tell Rose to expect you for dinner Sunday, okay?"

"Yep, okay. Sunday."

He leaves me to my shiny new toy, but I think I hear him mutter, "Ah, young lust...Must be the uniform." I signal Jim over to order us drinks and ask for a menu. Looks like I won't be eating alone tonight after all. For a few hours I'm able to forget that the only woman I have ever loved is somewhere in the same town, and how I wish with all of me that I was somewhere with her at this very moment.

**AN: Thank you for reading! ****  
**


	2. At School

**Chapter Two**

I eye the woman next to me; she's beautiful in the conventional sense, and any guy would be salivating for a chance with this one. She's soft in all the right places, conversely making me hard. And that hair- what is it they say about redheads? Something about how their hair color matches their libido... Speaking of matching—I wonder briefly if the carpet matches the drapes, if you know what I mean. I look her over from head to toe, taking notice of the more than adequate cleavage she's sporting and admire how her long legs twist around each other when she crosses them. I bet they'd look spectacular wrapped around my waist...

"So," she says, breaking into my fantasy and commanding my attention in a more socially acceptable manner, "Come here often?"

Okay, yeah, it's the lamest pick-up line in the history of pick-up lines, but I have to give her a little credit for trying. This isn't the first time a woman has tried to get my attention with a lame-ass line. _It's the uniform,_ I think to myself,_ it gets them all flustered or some shit. _But then I remember the first time a woman—well, a girl, really—used a pick-up line on me and there wasn't a uniform to blame back then. I was just a punk kid sitting at a desk, waiting for class to start, when she walked in...

_A few of us guys were goofing off before class started. I was sitting backwards on top of my desk, my feet on the seat so I could see the guys. My backpack occupied the desk in front of mine. No one ever sat there, so it might as well be useful. Ben was in the middle of retelling the funny as hell story about how he'd been caught hiding out in the girls' locker room last week while the volleyball team was conveniently showering and changing out of their practice uniforms. He was just getting to the good part: his cover had been blown when some chick opened the locker he'd been hiding in. She screamed bloody murder before spewing a chain of profanities and dragging him out of the confined space by his ear! _

_"The bitch just reached in and grabbed my ear! That shit _hurt_! Then she was using words I didn't even think girls knew!" We all laughed at the scene he described. It was hilarious to imagine Ben being led around by the ear and his punisher a girl dressed in only a damp towel. The last part, about the girl in a towel, was our favorite detail. The next part of the story? Not so much. Apparently, the girl couldn't have cared less what she was (or wasn't) wearing, because she dragged him out into the hall where she continued to cuss him out before kicking him square in the manjiggles. It was the kick heard 'round the school. The poor guy couldn't walk for two days. Sure, the prick earned it, but no matter how much a dude deserves a swift kick to his hanging brain, the rest of the male population is going to commiserate with him when he gets what's coming to him. _

_We were all moaning and groaning in solidarity when I heard someone ask, "Is this seat taken?" I turned to see some new chick pointing to the desk my bag was currently hogging New chick was rather distracting with a very nice "seat" of her own. I stared at her for a moment, her question not registering at first. I heard Ben hissing to the guys, "That's her! That's the bitch from the locker room!" _

_She waved her hand in front of my face, "Hello? Would it be okay if I sat here?" _

_"Uh, yeah, sure_—_it's a free country." I feigned disinterest and moved my backpack from the desk. _

_"Gee, thanks," was her response as she sat down; I could almost see the sarcasm dripping from her words. I turned back to my friends, their faces sporting slack-jawed expressions. _  
_"Told you she was a bitch," Ben grumbled loud enough so the girl could hear him._

_Without turning to face us she responded calmly, "I'd rather be a bitch than a pathetic, perverted prick." Then she swiveled to look Ben square on adding, "How are your tenders, prick?" _

_His mouth snapped shut as he sunk down in his desk. When Ben didn't answer her, she faced the front of the class again, a very satisfied smirk on her face. I could've sworn I heard her mumble, "Thought so..."_

_Three class periods after first meeting her, I crossed paths with New Girl once again; this time in Spanish. By that time I'd learned that she was Bella Swan, newly transferred from somewhere in Washington State where she had been home schooled. Supposedly, she was the greatest thing to have happened to the Fletcher Senators volleyball team since the invention of the net. There were already thoughts that, with her help, we could go to state and possibly nationals. She'd only just moved to Florida, and while this was her first day of classes she'd been working with the team for a week already. I wondered how a chick that didn't even go to school got to be MVP of a team sport. _

_The person in question stood over me, her path blocked by my bag laying in the aisle. I heard her clear her throat in an attempt to draw my attention from the text I'd just received. I glanced at her briefly before going back to the very important message from no one in particular. "May I help you?"_

_"We really need to stop meeting like this," she replied._

_"No," I corrected, "_you_ really need to come up with some better pick up material," I half joked. "Ya know, if you're interested all you have to do is say so. I like a woman who goes after what she wants." _

_"See, now, that's where _you're _wrong," her tone was easy and teasing. "What_ I _need is for you to stop leaving your crap everywhere like you own the place. Contrary to what you may have been led to believe, you are not the center of the universe. And what I want is for you to move your bag so I can get to my seat. Please." She flashed a sarcastic smirk and I was stunned. I righted my bag so she could get by. _

_Who did she think she was? She didn't know me; Ben was right, this chick was kind of a... "Bitch." Oh, shit. Had I said that out loud? I so hadn't meant to say that out loud. I braced for the torrent that was about to be released. Her calm was more frightening than the angry rant I'd expected. _

_"Maybe, but at least I'm aware of the fact and not mistakenly convinced that I'm God's gift to humankind. Know thyself, Edward." Okay... maybe she _did _know me. _

_"By the way," she paused as she passed by me, leaning in close she whispered, "if I _were_ interested in you, the last thing I'd need are cheesy pick up lines. There would be no question what I wanted." _

_Twenty minutes into class and I couldn't get her voice out of my head. It didn't help that the brain in my dick seemed to be more coherent than the one in my _cabeza_. I kept glancing over at her, sitting there completely focused on whatever Senora Alvarez was rambling about. Without giving it too much thought I ripped out a piece of paper from my notebook and scribbled a quick line._

You're right, I'm a jerk.

_I balled up the paper and, when Senora Alvarez's back was turned, I chucked the note two rows over. My perfect aim was, well, perfect- thanks to years of playing lacrosse- and it landed square in the crease of her textbook. _SCORE! _rang through my head. Bella flinched at the unexpected invasion, and looked around to see who was throwing things at her. Sheepishly, I grinned at her and mouthed, "Read it." I watched as she skimmed the note and, after penning a response, sent the little ball flying back to me. It didn't go unnoticed that she served it like a tiny volleyball or that her aim was equally perfect._

I never said that you were a jerk, just that you're self-absorbed. Look on the bright side, at least you're learning to accept yourself!_ A little smiley face followed her reply._

_Everything about this girl intrigued me. She was such a paradox to me. I really wanted to know more about her. I hadn't meant to call her a bitch, I was simply recalling what I'd heard Ben say. It was unfortunate that my mental filter chose that exact moment to take a vacation. I caught her looking over at me, trying to read my reaction to her reply on my face. I wrote her back._

Very funny. I'm a quick learner. I'm also not as bad a guy as you seem to think I am. Give me a chance to make it up to you and show you I'm not a complete ass.

_Again my aim was dead on._ _It didn't take long for her to respond and volley it back to me._

I'm not sure you've earned that chance, but what did you have in mind?

_Grinning, I scratched out a suggestion and sent it back. Need I refer to my stellar aim again?_

I could show you around town... maybe the beach? Get something to eat?

_We were pushing our luck with the whole note tossing thing. At any time Senora Alvarez could have turned around and caught us in mid-toss. It took her longer to send it back since good ole' teach had turned from the verb she was conjugating on the board to face us. When I got the note back it was brief and to the point._

Wow, you _are _quick. OK. Where? When?

_I chuckled at her reference to me being a quick learner. I thought for a second before answering her and waited for our teacher to turn around so I could send the note back to her. _

You have no idea how quick. Like you, I'm the kind of guy that doesn't waste time in going after what he wants. Tomorrow, after school? We could leave from here. Sound good?

_She nodded her agreement to the plan and my heart hammered in my chest. Tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. It really didn't matter where we went or what we did, just as long as I was somewhere, anywhere with her. _

**A/N: There are a few people that deserve recognition, bear with me, please.**

**All my gratitude and love to GG, AKA **_**FandomHopper**_** for making this chapter less offensive to English speakers everywhere. **

**Special thanks to **_**BellaFlan**_** for needlessly stressing over getting her edits back to me in a timely manner. As usual, your timing was perfect, as were your insights. You're in my every waking thought. All of which are inappropriate. **

**To **_**Barburella**_**: thanks for being you, for your encouragement, and for cracking the whip. You're my Yakira.**

**And thank YOU, all you beautiful readers! I love that you are enjoying this new story. It's so much fun to hear your ideas! See you all next Saturday!**


	3. At the Beach

**Chapter Three- At the Beach**

"So, are you from around here?" Tanya with the red-hot hair asks.

"Yeah, proud local. I grew up just down the road from here, actually." I thumb in the general direction of my childhood home that's now mine. But she doesn't need to know that. She could be a serial killer for all I know. I snicker to myself. The idea of the woman next to me, sipping on some brightly colored frozen concoction, being a serial killer is kind of hilarious.

"Wow, that _is _local," she messes with the napkin under her girly drink. I wince at the thought of how sweet it most likely tastes. I'm sure its some fruit-flavored something or other with its obnoxious umbrella sticking out of the top that has an equally obnoxious tropical name like "sunset stroll" or "blue breeze". It briefly crosses my mind that Bella wouldn't have been caught dead drinking that type of drink, but I push past the thought and focus on the lady to my right.

"How about you, where are you from, Tanya?"

"Originally? I'm from Illinois, but moved here to go to college and haven't left yet." She really is beautiful when she smiles.

"You keep finding reasons to stay, then?" I smile back at her.

"Every day," she admits.

"Really? What's today's reason?" I lightly tease.

She looks up at me through her lashes and smirks as she puts the straw to her full lips. "I'm sitting next to him," she admits, taking a long pull on her ridiculous drink.

Nervous laughter fills the space between us. As it dies down I ask her the usual getting-to-know-you questions: what do you do for a living? Where did you go to school? Have you seen the latest, greatest movie? Who's your favorite sports team? Do you have any moral objections to sleeping with someone you just met at a bar? No, I don't really ask her that, but I really want to. She asks me about my uniform and if I'd served overseas anywhere. Its not my favorite topic of conversation, so with as little detail as possible I tell her that I'd been to Afghanistan. Then I shrug off her interest and tell her that it's just part of the job.

Tanya tells me that she's a master sommelier, someone who helps hoity-toity diners find just the right wine to drink with their foie gras and Kobe beef. The conversation turns to the exotic places she's traveled to "develop her palate" and some of the more interesting things she's eaten. I use the term "interesting" loosely; in fact I'd more likely say bizarre. The woman has eaten live baby octopus. Live. Yeah... thanks, but no thanks.

I probably shouldn't, but I can't help myself from asking her, "How can someone with your highly developed palate stand to drink crap like that," motioning to the alcoholic abomination in front of her. She points to the drink in question and shrugs.

"This? Its just booze. Besides, we all have to let loose sometimes. Now, if we were at a fine dining establishment you can bet that sweet ass of yours that I'd be asking to see their wine cellar before even cracking open a menu."

"Hum, I guess you take your job seriously, then."

She looks a little shocked. "Don't you?"

"Well, of course I do, but the nation's security is at stake with my job. Lives could be lost when I go into the office and make decisions. What's the worst that could go wrong when you're working? Someone's lobster might taste 'off'?" I huff and take a swig of my beer.

Her whole body language changes; she leans back away from me, distancing herself from the bar. For a moment I think she might get up and leave, but she doesn't. She doesn't say anything either, though.

After a few moments of silence I apologize, "Look, I'm sorry... I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I... I think it may have been the beer talking. I can't remember if this is number seven or number eight." I hold up the bottle I'm currently drinking and make a mental note that it should probably be my last.

"Number eight," Jim informs me from four stools down the bar. Good to know someone's keeping count.

"Thanks, man," I salute him with what I now know is my eighth and final beer of the night. I look back to Tanya, who's surprisingly still sitting there, "Regardless of what number this is, I was outta line, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't take my bad mood out on other people. Especially when those other people happen to be pretty ladies who are being nice to me." She still hasn't said anything to me. I nudge her with my elbow and beg, "Forgive me?"

She stares into her glass like it holds all the answers of the universe, and when she finally looks up at me she says, "Yeah, I suppose I can forgive a drunk stranger for being offensive." A huge grin breaks out on her face as she adds, "Especially a hot, drunk stranger in uniform." We laugh easily as the tension breaks.

"Besides, if you had ever tasted 'off lobster' that you'd paid three hundred dollars for, you might consider it a matter of national security, just saying." More laughing. She's really funny and easy to talk to. I think this is the easiest I've gotten along with a woman since- well, since high school and... I stop myself. I wonder if there will ever come a time when I don't compare all other women to her.

"Hey, you wanna get out of here?" she suggests. "We could go for a walk or... something."

I could really use the fresh air to help clear some of the buzz I've worked up, so I agree to leave with her. I pay for all of our drinks, my eight and her two. My dick votes for the "something" she offered, even though it was a vague and most likely innocent suggestion, the rest of me isn't holding out much hope that Little Eddie will be winning the election tonight. As I hold the door open for her to pass through ahead of me, her hip brushes against the front of my pants and the little guy is convinced that he's going to be called into action. He stands at attention, ready to serve. I hold my jacket in hopes of camouflaging his arrival. I'm grateful for the modicum of extra room I have in this particular set of fatigues.

"Latter, Jim. Have a good night, man," I call as we head out.

"Night, Ed."

The sun had set more than an hour ago, but it's still warm outside. We walk along the boardwalk; to one side of us are the backs of businesses and bars. Walls of glass reflect an image of us and the dunes covered in sea oats alongside of us. A sea breeze blows, helping to ease the lingering heat from the summer sun. The sound of the waves just on the other side of the dunes breaking against the shore fills the quiet between us.

I make an attempt at some kind of conversation. Even small talk would be better than silence. "I really am sorry that I stuck my foot in my mouth back there. I actually think that what you do must be interesting. Why else would an intelligent woman like yourself do it?" She smiles and it lights up her hazel eyes.

"It's fine, Edward, really." She bumps my arm with hers, "Have I mentioned that I like flexible men?"

"I guess I should start taking up yoga then," I joke. Again, with the laughing. She threads her arm through mine, the warmth from her body seeping into mine. I steer us towards the ramp that will take us down onto the beach and we stop to take off our shoes when we reach the sand. Tucking them safely under the stairs where no one will bother them, we walk so that the moon is our guide. It's low tide and the sand is cool and wet under our bare feet. When Tanya resumes her earlier arm-in-arm stance I'm reminded of another stroll along this very stretch of sand. But that was years ago, and with someone very different from the woman I'm with now.

_We'd met outside the school, just like we'd agreed the day before. She was wearing shorts and the brightest yellow top I'd ever seen, but I overlooked the color because her arms were bare and I'd love any article of clothing that afforded me more access to her smooth skin. My fingers itched to touch her, run along her skin from shoulder to wrist, and feel how soft and smooth it really is. _

_"Hey," I greeted lamely. _

_"Hey, yourself," she replied._

_"You ready? Let me get that for you," I reached to take the bag from her shoulder, remembering the manners my father had always been a stickler about. _

_"Thanks," the smile that lights up her face is even brighter than the shirt that could have quite possibly outshone the sun. I kid you not. "Yep, I was born ready." _

_There's a lot of awesome things about my childhood that I'd never want to change. Where I went to high school was one of those. Fletcher Senior High School was four blocks from the beach, and about a six minute walk. Both a blessing and a curse to a beach boy like myself. I was constantly tempted to cut classes and spend my days in the surf instead. The only thing that kept me in school was the fear that my father would make good on his promises to make me regret the day I ever stepped foot on the beach if I earned any grade less than a "B"._

_Bella and I headed towards the sounds coming from down the road. You could hear the sounds of the beach the closer we got. _

_"How was your day?" she asked as we walked. _

_"It was fine," I answered half heartedly. It hadn't been a terrible day, but not the best either. Pop quizzes and grumpy teachers have a way of putting a damper on even the best day. _

_"You sure about that?" I could tell she didn't believe me from the tone in her voice._

_"Yeah, really, it was okay." I didn't really want to talk about it. It was over and talking about it would only bum me out when what I really wanted was to enjoy having her all to myself._

_"Don't say that, I can't stand it when people say everything is 'fine' when it isn't." Her passion for the misuse of the term "fine" was surprising. "It's my least favorite four letter word." _

_"Seriously?" She really did have strong feelings about the subject. "Then what's you're favorite?" My eyebrows waggled suggestively at her making her laugh._

_"If I told you you'd blush." _

_And then I wanted to hear her say dirty words. I really, really wanted to hear her say them._

_"Try me, my ears aren't as innocent as one might assume," I assured her as I silently prayed she would say things that would make a sailor blush. I mentally ran through all the possibilities: shit, fuck, dick, damn, cock, pussy- wait, that has five letters..._

_"Love." Her voice broke through my internal dirty dictionary._

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Love, that's my favorite four letter word." I stopped mid-stride and turned to face her; staring at her like she had three heads. She stopped a few steps ahead of me and turned back when she noticed I'd paused. _

_"Told you it would make you blush. You look cute when you blush, even your ears are red!" That may have been true, but that's only because I was embarrassed that I'd just been fantasizing about listening to Bella talk dirty to me. Of course "love" would be her favorite. It was probably every girl's favorite four letter word. I shook my head and continued walking, not really able to respond. _

_We walked along in silence for a few moments, enjoying the sun and the warm sand under our feet. She stooped to pick up a shell that caught her attention, and as she opened her hand to display her find she said, "Cock." For the second time in five minutes I stopped to stare at her._

_"What did you say?" I was certain my filthy mind was playing tricks on me._

_"I said 'cock'," she confirmed what I thought she'd said with a straight face and never cracked a smile. "Its my second favorite four letter word." Then she kept walking as if she hadn't just fulfilled my fantasy. I ran to catch up to her, grabbing her hand when I was close enough. It seemed every time I was around her she was surprising me. I was already looking forward to what she might say or do next._

_"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" I blurted out of nowhere. _

_"Sure, I guess. What did you have in mind?"_

_"I don't know, the mall? A movie? Maybe the beach again? Wherever."_

_"Um, okay... yeah, I'd love to go somewhere with you tomorrow."_

A/N: As always I have to thank _FandomHopper_ who is the most wonderful Grammar Guru. She's a fantastic lady, and I am so blessed to know such a special human being. **hugs**

_Barburella_, thanks for not putting up with my crap. You're the bestest ever.

And to you, dear readers, thanks for taking this stroll down the beach with me. I love hearing what you think; its what pushes me to write each new chapter. I'm so happy you're enjoying this so far.

Until next week…


	4. In the Parking Lot

**Chapter Four- In The Parking Lot**

_That first day with Bella on the beach had been the best day I could ever remember having. She made it so. I couldn't believe how incredibly funny she was… and that mouth! Ben had her all wrong; the girl was a smartass, not a bitch. But I guess any girl's inner bitch might rage if she found a peeping prick in her locker. The guy was lucky to get off with as little physical damage as he did. Especially considering the number of ragey, naked females in that locker room at the time. He _could _have been sent home in pieces for his mother to identify. _

_No, Bella wasn't a bitch. In fact, she was pretty laid back and, for a girl, she was easy to spend time with. When she drew a line in the sand and suggested that we volley a ball back and forth, I forgot about my deeply ingrained caveman instinct to impress this chick I liked, and I just enjoyed being with her. I learned that day why everyone thought Bella was a big deal; she kicked my ass in volleyball from one end of that beach to the other. I spent more time face down in the sand than I did upright, and It took me the next three days to get sand out of places one should never have sand. I've never enjoyed having my ass handed to me on a platter before, but she managed to have me begging for more. Not literally, mind you; that would have just been weird. But when our afternoon together came to an end- as I walked her back to school with the sun setting in front of us- I found myself bummed that we would be going our separate ways. The only thing that pried me away from her was the realization that I really needed a shower to rinse off the sand that was causing extreme chaffing in the aforementioned unmentionable places. _

_We reached the school and our cars way too soon, and as I stood there next to her tiny car, I battled with myself over whether or not to kiss her like I'd been dying to all day. She made the decision for me when she reached up on her toes, kissing me on the cheek. _

_"Thanks for a great afternoon, Edward. I had fun."_  
_  
"Well, that was the plan, and you might not know this yet, but I am kinda known for my fun skills." _

_"Oh, really? I'd heard it was your over-inflated ego you were known for," she teased._

_"Keep it up, Swan, and I'll show you something else I'm well known for." _

_Bella's eyes went wide and she took a step back from me. "Now, Edward! I am not that kind of girl! I hardly know you well enough for that kind of show and tell."_

_My dick perked up at the mention of "showing"; it was a very inconvenient time to make his presence known, to say the least. There's nothing nice about a sandy woody, just saying. _

_I moved closer to her, filling the void between us and placed my hands on her hips. I could feel the strings of her purple bikini through the thin cotton of her shorts. A very potent visual of Bella jumping to spike the ball over our makeshift "net" earlier came to mind. The triangle was officially my favorite geometric shape. I glanced down at the swell of her breasts that peeped out at me from the low neck of her yellow top and grinned at the girl in my arms._

_"I was referring to something else entirely, but_ that _could be arranged as well."_

_Her breathing sped up. She was clearly as affected by our nearness as I was. _

_"Wha... what arrangement... I mean what did you think I thought you meant... uh, what did _you _mean?" The girl was adorable when she was flustered._

_"What do you think I meant?" I shouldn't have teased her, but she made it kind of irresistible._

_"I, uh... um... well, sh- shells? Your shell collection, maybe?"_

_"No, Bella, I don't even own a shell collection," I informed her. Her dark brown eyes were dilated and the size of saucers. My thumbs rubbed the cotton of her shorts. I couldn't help noting how the swell of her hips felt even better than they looked. "Try again."_

_"I don't know, Edward," she huffed in defeat. "Just tell me what you meant." _

_"I'd rather show you." _

_"Uh, okayyyy..." She looked around at the nearly empty parking lot before returning her gaze to my own and locked it there._

_"You sure? 'Cause if you're not ready for this then-"_

_"Shut it, Cullen. I can handle anything you have to show me. Just do it already." And in an instant, gone was the shy Bella and strong, confident Bella had returned._

_I pulled away from her just enough to get my hands between us and mentally prepared for what I was about to do. If she wanted it I was more than willing to give it to her. _

_"Alright then... what I'm really known for is my spectacular... tickle skills!" I dug my fingers into her sides, assaulting her relentlessly. Bella squealed and slapped at me, begging me to stop. I stopped only after I was certain she knew who she was up against. We slumped against her car, panting. She faced me with her hands on her hips and laughed as she chastised me._

_"That was cruel, Edward Cullen! What would your mother say if she knew you were manhandling girls?" _

_"She'd send me to bed without dessert," I admitted. "But my dad would probably give me a high five." She gasped at my blatant lie. Honestly, my dad would have kicked my sandy ass if he thought I was mistreating a woman. Now Emmett, he would have most definitely high-fived me. _

_"I don't believe that for a second, Cullen. Now, apologize for molesting me or..."_  
_  
"Or what, Swan? Come on, tell me what you're gonna do about it," I taunted. I was really hoping she'd try to tickle me in retaliation. Not that I was ticklish or anything; I just wanted to feel her hands on me._

_"Or I won't go with you to wherever it was you were planning on taking me tomorrow."_

_I felt a little panicked at her words; my already frantic heart sped up. _

_"Ah, Bella, I'm sorry! I was just goofing off! I promise to not tickle you anymore." My voice had a pathetic, needy whine that I could have sworn came from the little girl a few yards away. _

_She grinned. "That's more like it." Her hands went to my bare chest, and her touch burned against my sun-warmed skin. They slid up around the back of my neck and I stepped closer to her so she didn't have to reach so far. I loved the feel of her touch. It felt natural to wrap my arms around her slender waist._

_"For a second there I was worried I wasn't going to get to spend the afternoon with you." Her voice was soft, breathy. I felt it deep in my belly, and my body responded to the radiating warmth in typical teenage form. _

_We stood there for a few minutes, lost in each other's touch. All too soon she announced that she needed to get home and start on her homework. Reluctantly I let her loose and handed over her bag. _

_"Thanks again, Edward. I had a great afternoon. Text me later, okay."_

_"Of course. Anytime, Bella. I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"Yeah, tomorrow..."_

_I stood there and watched as she pulled out of the parking lot content with the promise of being with her the next day. And that was enough, for the moment._

**A/N: Awww! Aren't they cute? **

**Thanks to GG, for the tidy up and to BellaFlan for informing me that I am annoying and loveable, both in the same sentence. The two of you are teaching me so much. You are so very loved and appreciated! XOXOXO**

**To my GDoc fairy and beloved friend, Barburella: thanks for sprinkling your awesomeness all over my words. ******S****mooches****

**Thank you for reading and leaving me little nuggets of goodness in your comments! I love hearing what you're thinking as you read. Until next week…**


	5. Somewhere Without You

**A/N: waves at new readers* Hey, y'all! Thanks for taking a chance on me! More at the bottom. Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 5- Somewhere Without You**

My phone chirps when a new text comes in. No, really, it _chirps_. The woman who sold me the phone programmed it to do so. I'm not sure if that was before or after she programmed her contact info in it as well. I'd change the sound and delete her number if I could figure out how the hell to do that. Stupid smart phone. The screen reads "Tanya" and I grin. I didn't think I'd hear from her this soon.

_**Hi, Eddie. How are you feeling this morning?**_

_**Hey, Tanya. I'm good now, but it was a bitch to wake up this morning! **_

It was one of the roughest mornings I'd had in a long time. I could have used a few more hours of sleep and much lower blood/alcohol ratio. Eight beers should not make me feel this shitty. My head is still throbbing and I can't seem to scrape the fuzz off my teeth. But all in all, I'm better than I was when I first got up.

_**That bad, huh?**_

_**No more staying out late on school nights for me, that's for sure. How about you?**_

_**I have no problems with activities on school nights ;)**_

_**That's not what I meant. Showoff.**_

_**Ha! Ha! I know. I'm fine, thanks. Was wondering if you'd like to get together this weekend?**_

I can't say that her forwardness shocks me, because it doesn't. I'd be more surprised if she wasn't. I find it kind of refreshing. She's sweet and beautiful and it _has_ been a while since my dick's seen any action. After a few moments I reply that I'd like to see her again. We decide on dinner for Saturday, and she promises to text me her address. The rest of the day sucks considerably less after that. Even Jasper notices the change.

"You look different today, Ed." He's leaning against my office door. I knew I should have shut it when I came in.

"Whatever. I didn't realize you paid that much attention to the way I look, Jasper."

"I don't normally pay any attention to your sorry ass, but there's just something... I've got it! You're smiling!" He laughs at his own joke like he's Steve Carell or some shit.

"Ha. Ha. You're hilarious," I deadpan. He's still laughing and I wonder if he'd stop if I stomped on his foot. Now_ that _would be funny.

"Yep, it was the smiling. It's obvious now that you're back to your usual non-smiling self. You should do that more often, you know. Happy looks good on you." I consider smashing his toe even though he's stopped the annoying laughter. I still think it'd be amusing; he might not think so, but it'll make me feel better. I decide to ignore his pathetic attempt at humor.

"Did you need something, Jas?"

"Can't a guy just stop by to see his buddy? Why do I need to need something?"

"Well, because otherwise you're twiddling your thumbs on the government's dime, and you know how the government loves that."

I met Jas right before my second deployment. We were both headed to Afghanistan to do a yearlong tour. I had just made Captain and volunteered to go. Sounds crazy, I know, but I spent a year in Iraq early on in my career and they were desperate for officers with battle experience to send to the Sandbox. I didn't have any family other than my parents. It made sense at the time for me to volunteer rather than for some poor schmuck with a wife and four kids to be randomly picked and sent overseas. It was during training that I came across the guy who would become one of my closest friends. Having your life saved by someone kind of endears them to you. That didn't mean that he doesn't still drive me bat-shit crazy most days.

"Since when did we care about Uncle Sam's bottom line?"

"Uh, since you've been dependent on him for a regular paycheck." I wonder why I have to state the obvious with Jasper.

"You make a valid point, Captain."

I'm beginning to lose my patience; I have a ton of work to do and this headache isn't responding well to the annoying tone of Jas' voice.

"I wish to hell _you_ would! What are you _doing_ in my doorway, Whitlock? Some of us have work to do today."

"Now, is that any way to speak to your closest friend and the man you owe your life to?" He moves to a nearby chair, each step an exaggerated limp. I shake my head at him; he always pulls this shit when he wants something. Yeah, he'd saved my life, but you would think the man had taken an IED to the balls for me based on this performance.

IEDs are violent, easy to hide, and difficult to detect. To say that we risked life and limb over there is no exaggeration. They are the leading killer of men and women serving in the Sandbox. There was an IED involved in the story of how Jasper Whitlock saved my life, but not in the way they are for most soldiers unlucky enough to come across one. We were out patrolling an area known for harboring _Shahids_. The assholes must have been a tad trigger happy, because they detonated the device a second too soon. Rather than blowing us all to bits, they only succeeded in bringing down the wall we were hiding behind. That's where Jas came in; he realized I was about to be crushed under a pile of rubble and grabbed me just in time to shove me out of the way. Unfortunately, part of the wall fell on him instead- breaking both of his arms when he used them to protect his head from the falling stone. I had to turn the pages of his contraband_ Playboy_ magazines for weeks. I flat out refused to give the fucker hand jobs, though. Not that he'd asked, but I had to draw the line somewhere.

"Jasper, cut the shit, you and I both know you don't have a limp. Sit your sorry ass down and tell me what the hell it is you want."

He throws himself down in the chair and props his feet up on my desk. Before he can even get comfortable, I reach across and shove them off. He knows how much I hate that shit.

"Fine, ass wipe, but I _did_ take a bomb for you, and you know it." I choose to ignore him, but shake my head at his dramatics. "A few of the guys are talking about going down to Orlando this weekend for a little impromptu skydiving. Was wondering if you'd like to come along?" He pretends to be very interested in his nasty fingernails.

"Dude, you know my policy on throwing myself from a perfectly functioning plane only to pray that the bed sheet I have balled up in my backpack opens as I plummet to the earth. Sounds like fun, but no thanks."

"Don't be a pussy, Cullen! You'll probably only yack the first time, after that it's a piece of cake!" He says this with a straight face like it should reassure me. I'm thinking that pile of blocks hit him harder than any of us realized.

"I can't, man!"

"Why the hell not? I'm so sick and tired of sitting around here all the time! Why the hell can't we do something for once? Live a little?"

"_Ihaveadate_," I mumble.

"What did you just say?"

"I said _I have a date_," it's almost painful to admit this to him. I know what his response will be...

"Woo-hoo!" His obscenely loud voice echoes off the walls of my tiny office out into the halls. "Eddo has a date-o! Maybe he'll get laid-o!"

"Shut the fuck up," I hiss. Jumping up to shut the door before the entire armory knows my business. "When did you become Emmett? You sound like you're fourteen. Just... shut it!"

He's chuckling again and I wonder how many favors I'd have to pull to have him shipped back to Afghanistan.

"Sorry! I just can't believe that you, Edward Cullen, have a date! I thought you were celibate like those Jonas Brothers." Snickering. The fucker is actually snickering. This is something a grown man should never do. He looks like he's having a seizure.

"Well, I do, and she's hot as hell. So fuck off. I can't go, so just drop it."

"Okay, okay! I said I was sorry! Who's the lucky lady? Anyone around here?" He motions around the room, but I know he means the general population of the armory.

"No!"

"You say that like it would be a bad thing! I've got my eye on a hot little number upstairs. I'd jump at the chance to give her a spin on Mr. Whitlock's Wild Ride!"

"Ugh, you're a pig, you know that, Jasper?"

"Hey, they don't call it a 'pork roll' for nothin'." Yeah, he's disgusting.

"Well, as much fun as jumping to my death sounds, I'm going to have to take a rain check. Provided you survive, that is."

"Whatever, Captain Killjoy. I just hope for all our sakes you get into Ms. Hotpants' hot pants, if you know what I mean." I swear he's been hanging out with Emmett way too much lately and vow to keep them apart more in the future. At least he isn't still trying to convince me to go skydiving. Or talking about his "pork roll" anymore. Gross.

"Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean, Jas. Unfortunately. Thanks for the invite, though. Maybe the next time you guys participate in a life threatening activity I can join you. Deal?"

"Sure. But I expect a full report of how that date goes, got it?"

"Yeah, okay. I'll call you with all the juicy details as soon as I hang up from telling my mom about our night of wild sex."

"Ew, Eddie. TMI, even for my ass."

"I'm not going to tell my _mom_ about my date, weirdo! And I'm not telling you about it either. Go throw yourself from a plane or do something else equally as productive."

As he leaves, Jasper protests my refusal to "share the wealth" and spill the beans after my date on Saturday, but he'll just have to build a bridge and get over it. Lucky for him he's an engineer. With him evicted from my office, I pop a few more painkillers to dull the throbbing in my head and return to my very busy workday. My phone vibrates around lunchtime.

_**Really looking forward to Saturday! Have a great lunch!**_

_**Same here, Tanya. Enjoy your break.**_

I'm glad to have something to look forward to this weekend, but if I'm being honest... I'd have to say I'm probably not nearly as excited as she is. Or even as excited as I was earlier, because as much as I like Tanya, she's not who I really want to spend Saturday night with. That woman wants nothing to do with me, and the sooner I accept that and move on the better off I'll be.

**A/N: Poor Tanya gets a bad rap in fic. Give her a chance; I think you might like **_**my **_**Tanya. **

**All thanks and praise goes to the Grammar Guru and Master slash shipper, FandomHopper. She not only make my words pretty, but she broadens my horizons. ILY, GG.**

**So, the amazing and sneaky Barburella did a very sneaky thing last week. She and her partner in crime, LyricalKris (who just happens to be one of my favorite writers in the fandom) suggested at the end of her last update that her bazillion readers should check out this fic. I have been inundated by hundreds of author/story alerts, and I am entirely humbled and overwhelmed! Thank you for taking her crazy advice, and thank you Barbi and Kris, for making my week! You know my love for you both knows no limits. XOXOXO**

**If you're still foaming at the mouth over the idea of Eddo going on a date with Tanya, then take a few deep, cleansing breaths, and remember that I'm a canon kinda gal. I'm just taking the back roads to get there. ;) **

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next week! **

**P.S. Sorry for the long as heck AN, I'm not usually this chatty. Promise.**


	6. At My House

_**A/N: Thought I should mention at least once that I don't own these imaginary people, but you all own me. **_

_**Things are about to start picking up around here. JSYK**_

**~SWY~**

**Chapter 6- At My House**

Somewhere along the edges of consciousness I hear a phone ringing.

"Five more minutes," I beg. Apparently, the annoying electronic device didn't understand English, because it continues to ring. Resolved to the fact that I obviously won't be getting that five extra minutes of sleep, I grope around blindly until I grab hold of the damn thing. For a second I consider chucking it across the room and reveling in the satisfying _crash _that will surely result followed by sweet silence. Instead, I check to see who might be calling at...

"Ugh! Six o'clock? Who the hell calls someone at six in the morning?" I'm pissed because I still have thirty minutes until the alarm sounds to get me up early enough for a run and a shower before heading to the armory where my office is. Granted, it's only thirty minutes, but I covet every minute of sleep I can get. Whoever is calling at this hour is now on my shit list.

"Hello," I accept the call, my voice still thick with sleep.

"Eddie!" The voice on the other end is way too chipper for this hour of the morning. "You still sleeping? I thought you'd be up by now. Don't you usually run in the mornings?"

"Yeah, usually," I growl, "But I'm not considered a full-fledged human being until after that first cup of coffee, and I haven't made it that far yet. So, I'd suggest you make this call a quick one, Jasper."

His raspy laugh does nothing to perk me up. In fact, it ticks me off more. "Easy, killer, I was calling to ask a favor, and I wasn't sure I'd see you today and I kinda need your help with something. Tonight."

"Uh, okay, man. What can I do for you?"

"Well, that chick I've been eyeing for the last few weeks finally agreed to go out with me," he brags.

"Uh, Jas... first of all, that 'chick' is a Sergeant Major, and I have a feeling she'd be less than happy to hear you referring to her as poultry. Secondly, I don't see how you finally getting some tail has anything to do with me."

"Hell, Ed, if I do end up with a mouthful of Sergeant Major Hawk's tail feathers, you'll be the last to get any credit."

"Enough with the bird shit. I get that her last name is 'Hawk' and all, but I think you've beat it into the ground."

"Fine, whatever. Now, can we get back to the matter at hand, please?"

Abandoning any hope of squeezing in that last thirty minutes of sleep, I sit up against the headboard and try to rub the sleep from my eyes. An exasperated huff fills the quiet of my still dark room. "Sure, Jas, of course. What did you need?"

"Well, believe it or not, she finally agreed to let me take her out for drinks after work tonight." The pride in his voice is something you'd expect from someone who just climbed K2.

"Congrats, man. It's about time, how long have you been bugging her now?"

"A lot longer than I thought I'd have to. She did not make it easy for me at all! And now that she's agreed let me take her out she has 'conditions'. "

"Conditions, really? Like what?"

"She says that we have to take separate cars and that she's bringing a friend."

"Oh. Bummer, man. Sounds like you've been relegated to double-date Hell. Sucks to be you."

"No, it sucks to be _us,_" he corrects.

I sit up further in the bed, not entirely sure I want to hear what he's about to say next, but having a bad feeling I already know.

"What do you mean '_us_'?"

"That's the favor I need, man. I need you to be my second tonight."

I knew it. I knew he was going there. Why did I even ask? Hell, why did I answer the phone in the first place? Now I'm stuck between deciding which is worse: telling him no or suffering through a double date- no, even worse, a _blind _double date. I haven't even acknowledged his request, and Jasper is now babbling to fill the awkward silence.

"Come on, you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to. Its just one date, man, and then you never have to see her again. How bad could it be?"

Bad, I think to myself. Out of nowhere I'm reminded of another early morning phone call that woke me from a deep sleep and dragged me out of my warm bed to help a friend.

**  
**~SWY~

_The shrill of a phone ringing slices through the fantastic dream I was having of a very minimally dressed Bella jumping over waves at the beach. I grope around my nightstand until I feel it vibrating as well as shrieking. I check the time before I flip it open and see that it was Bella calling. At three in the morning. Ecstatic that she's calling, but concerned why she'd do so at this hour, I answered the phone._

_"Hey, Bella."_

_"Edward? I so sorry to wake you up, but I didn't know who else to call," She sounded frantic and very upset, and that threw me into a panic._

_"What's wrong, Bella? Are you okay?"_

_"Yes. No... I don't know! I just need to get out of here. Can you come get me, please?" The pleading tone in her voice made me even more worried._

_"Of course! Where are you? I'll be there as soon as I throw on some clothes. Are you safe?"_

_"I'm at home. Well, I was at home, now I'm down the road from my house at the park off Fourth Street. It's dark, but I don't see anyone around."_

_"Jarboe Park? Okay, Bella, I'm not far from you. I can be there in about eight minutes. Just stay in your car with the doors locked, okay?" I was pulling on a pair of board shorts and looking around my disaster of a room for a t-shirt._

_"I'm not in my car; I walked here. I'm sitting at one of the tables." _

_My panic shot through the roof._

_"Make it five! I'll be there in five minutes. Dial 911 and hit send if anyone comes anywhere near you, understand?"_

_"Yeah, okay. Thanks, Edward."_

_"I'm on my way, Bella." The call ended and I tripped trying to walk and slip on my flip-flops at the same time. I had to get to her before someone else did. It wasn't a bad area during the day, but a public park was no place for a teenage girl to be alone in the middle of the night. _

_"Mom, dad!" I called as I passed by their room, "I have to go help a friend who's stranded over at Jarboe. I'll call as soon as I pick her up." They both sat up and dad shouted after me, "Is she okay?"_

_"I don't know. I'll call as soon as I can."_

_"All right, son, just be careful. We're here if you need us."_

_My parents were amazing; hell, they would have gone and picked Bella up if I'd asked. As soon as I was in my car I realized that I should have never let her hang up. I had no idea what had her at Jarboe at three in the morning, but it couldn't be anything good. Trying hard to remain calm, I dialed her number and prayed that she answered. She picked up on the first ring._

_"Edward, how far are you? I'm kinda starting to freak out sitting here by myself. I'm so stupid! I should have thought this through better." _

_"I'm just down the street, maybe two blocks. Where are you in the park?" Relief rushed over me at hearing her voice, and I sped up to get to her even quicker._

_"I'm at one of the picnic tables under the porticos."_

_"Okay, I'm pulling into the parking lot now." The dirt flew up as I careened into the lot. I pulled up as close as I could to where Bella was sitting and jumped out of the car. She'd seen me pull up and met me halfway. Throwing her arms around my neck, she buried her face in my chest._

_"Oh, thank God you're here! I was completely freaking myself out waiting for you!"_

_"Bella! Are you okay? What happened?" I was trying really hard to not notice how amazing she felt in my arms, and how her hair was blowing loose around us, tickling my skin. _

_"My mom was waiting for me when I got home after the beach today. She's not usually around in the afternoons, so I didn't think to tell her that I'd be home later than usual- not that she'd care. She's never there anyway."_

_My heart had started to calm down once I knew she was safe, and I gave into how good it felt to hold her. I led us back to the picnic tables but when I saw the swings I decided they were a better choice. Everyone likes to swing._  
_  
"Yeah, and she was so pissed. I've never seen her so angry! I'm so sorry, Edward, I didn't know who else to call." She sat on a swing and pushed off. I chose the swing next to her, but I was too busy watching how the glow from the lamp across the way lit her hair to participate. She was beautiful. _

_"You don't have to apologize; I'm glad you called me. So, your mom totally freaked out, huh?" _

_"Freaked out is the understatement of the year. She was nuts! You'd have thought I had robbed a bank or squashed kittens for fun by the way she flipped out." I watched as she swung higher and higher. It seemed to help her blow off some steam. _

_"Well, what happened?"  
_  
_My phone rang then. I knew it had to be my parents making sure we were okay. Dad was glad I'd found her safe, but not happy about us being out that late. He suggested we come back to the house where it was less likely that crazy homeless people or zombie alligators would attack us, because both were highly likely. Not. _

_The few minutes it took to drive back to my place were quiet ones. When we got there the lights were on, and mom and dad were waiting in the kitchen. After brief introductions, mom offered us warm cocoa while she and dad had tea. Then we all sat around the kitchen table sipping our drinks waiting for someone to talk first. I decided to get the ball rolling._

_"You haven't answered my question, Bella," I gently encouraged her._

_"Huh? Which question?"_

_"The one where I asked you what happened tonight."_

_"Oh, yeah. That one."_

_"We don't mean to pry, sweetheart," mom patted Bella's arm trying to comfort her, "we're just trying to help in whatever way we can. Should we maybe call your mom and let her know that you're here and safe?"_

_"Honestly? I doubt she even knows I'm gone. She's probably passed out on the couch; she was pretty hammered. Mom's been thoroughly enjoying her newfound freedom since we moved here," she added softly. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen, I appreciate you allowing Edward to come get me. This cocoa is amazing, by the way."_

_"Call me Esme, sweetie, and you're welcome anytime," mom assures her.  
_  
_"Besides, it's not like we could have stopped Edward. He flew out of here like a bat out of hell to get to you," dad admits._

_"Bella, what happened?" I ask for a third time. After a long sip of cocoa she told us the whole story._

_"Mom used to be home all the time. She was, is... _was_ a good mom. She did everything for us, and she loved doing it, or at least I thought she did. She used to tell me how happy she was that I was home schooled so we could spend the day together. In the afternoons she would drive me to volleyball practice and sit on the bleachers and read or knit while I practiced. Then we'd come home and cook dinner together. When dad came home the three of us would eat and then do something together. _

"_Last year they started arguing more. My dad wanted me to start going to the local high school; he thought it was time I had a 'normal' experience. They never used to fight, and all of the sudden they were arguing over the most ridiculous things. One day, mom announced at dinner that she wanted a divorce. She informed dad that she and I would be moving to Florida in the next month and that was it. We left and dad stayed behind in Washington." _

_Bella grew quiet; you could see the pain of leaving her dad all over her face. I wrapped my arm around her and a warm feeling spread over me when she leaned into me and rested her head on my shoulder._

_"Mom enrolled me in public school the day we got here. It was almost like she was glad to not have all that responsibility anymore. Then she got a job waitressing at night, which led to her getting a second job working at the Baseball Grounds during the day. Eventually she quit waiting tables and went to work fulltime for the stadium. That's where she met Phil, her new boyfriend. He plays for the Suns." Her voice was pained, and she looked to my mom, "They're not even divorced yet!" _

_Heavy tears rolled down her cheeks and splashed onto the table. Mom pulled her from me and into her arms. I watched as mom comforted and soothed this girl that she didn't even know twenty minutes earlier. Some women are just meant to be moms; mine was one of them. Until recently, Bella probably would have said the same about her own mother. She continued her story still nestled in the comfort of my mom's arms._

_"And now she's drinking. A lot. She was drunk when I got home this afternoon. She screamed and yelled at me, called me a... slut for being off all afternoon with some boy I barely knew. When I tried to explain that Edward was a friend and a perfect gentleman, she just got even angrier and sent me to my room for the night. Later, she came up and accused me of doing terrible things. She grounded me for a month and took the keys to my car. When I tried to defend myself she just yelled more. Then I pointed out that she was the one who was seeing other men while still married; she lost it and slapped me. My mother has never hit me before. I was so shocked that I just ran out the door. I knew the park wasn't far, but I didn't realize how late it was until I called you, Edward. I'm sorry I dumped all of my crap on you guys."_

_"Hush, sweetie," mom cooed, "You haven't dumped anything on us. We're happy to have you here. It sounds like you had a rough evening. Maybe your mom will come to her senses after she sobers up and has had the night to think about what happened. Are you sure you don't need to call her?"_

_"No, I can't imagine she's even awake. She usually just goes to bed to sleep it off. I doubt she'll even hear me when I go home."_

"You're not going home, Bella. At least not tonight." My dad spoke up for the first time since we'd sat down. "You can stay here, and I'll take you home in the morning. I'm going to try to call your mom and if she answers I'll explain where you are. If she doesn't then I'll explain when I take you home. Don't worry, everything will be okay." 

_As I lay in bed looking at the glow-in-the-dark constellations on my ceiling, I couldn't help but be awed by my parents. I had always felt they were special, but that night they showed me just how amazing they were. Thanks to them, Bella was safe... and sleeping under the same roof as I was. _

**~SWY~**

_**A/N:**__ FYI, K2 is the second tallest mountain in the world. Barbi insisted I include that information, but I think you smart readers probably already knew that._

_FandomHopper is my Grammar Guru and the slicer of my superfluous words. XOXO_

_Barburella makes snarky comments in my docs and I love her despite them. I mean BECAUSE of them. ;)_

_And you all read the crazy I leave on FFN and reward me with wonderful, insightful words of encouragement. Y'all are so awesome! _


	7. Somewhere Safe

**A/N: Hey, there, lovelies! RL has a way of biting us in the derriere when we least expect it. This update is a tad short, but I wanted to stay on schedule and this seemed like a good stopping point. Next week's chapter will be longer, I promise. **

**All things pretty are due to the diligence of one FandomHopper. Thanks for being my GG! ILY**

**This chapter is for a very sickly Barburella who, though on her deathbed still pre-read and offered feedback. Healing hugs, beloved.**

**Thank goodness things are starting to return to normal, and thank goodness for your patience! I love y'all to bits!**

**This week we find out what happened when our Bella went home. **

**~SWY~**

**Chapter Seven- Somewhere Safe**

_The next morning when I went down to breakfast Bella was there, sitting at the table, and Mom was asking her what she wanted to eat. That was how I learned that Bella liked her eggs scrambled and her toast light. I was surprised when she asked for hot sauce. I thought my dad was the only person who desecrated eggs with liquid fire. Dad picked that moment to join us just as she was drowning the perfectly-cooked fluffy goodness._

_"Ah, I see someone else knows how to enjoy a nice plate of eggs." He greeted my mother with a kiss and took his usual place at the table. "It's nice to not be the only one getting dirty looks at the breakfast table. Save some of that for me, missy."_

_Mom set our plates in front of us, running her hand through my hair and mumbling about how I was due for a trim as she turned to get her own breakfast._

_"Thanks, Mom, this looks great," I complimented as I placed my napkin in my lap. Bella tried to pass me the hot sauce, but I declined with a shake of my head. "Just salt and pepper for me, thanks."_

_We ate in relative silence, the mood much lighter than the last time we'd all sat at the table. Maybe it was the good night's rest we'd all had, or the bright sunlight streaming through the bay window, but the only thing any of us felt compelled to discuss was how good everything was. Well, discuss might be a loose interpretation of the sounds that were coming from the four of us; hums of appreciation and forks scraping across china couldn't really be considered conversation, could it?_

_Dad suggested we head upstairs and get ready to take Bella home while he tried to call her mom first to let her know we had her daughter and were bringing her home. However, Mom stopped Bella before we could do as he suggested._

_"Bella, dear," she asked as she smoothed the girl's hair off her shoulder, "are you alright with going home? I mean, do you feel safe going back there, because if not you're more than welcome to stay here. We'd work something out."_

_"Oh, Esme, I'm fine with going back. I know things seemed bad last night, but I really think that Mom just lost her temper. She's never done anything like that before, and I'm not scared of her. We needed some space from each other, that's all, and I had no one else to call except Edward. I'm sorry I dragged all of you into this; I shouldn't have run out like that, but I wasn't thinking very clearly. Thank you for letting me stay, though, and for breakfast. It was delicious."_

_Mom didn't look convinced that Bella's return home was the best idea._

_"Don't worry, love, I promise I won't leave her if I think for a moment that she's not perfectly safe. I'll bring her right back here. Scout's honor." Dad held up two fingers in the universal "peace" sign._

_"Carlisle Cullen! You haven't been a Boy Scout a day in your life; and if there's any question about her safety, you had best_ not_ leave that sweet girl there or it will be _your_ safety that's in jeopardy. Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes, dear," he smoothed Mom's ruffled mother hen feathers with a quick kiss to her temple and went upstairs to get ready himself and call Bella's mom._

_As we filed out the door to take Bella home, Mom assured her, "You come back anytime, Bella. Consider this your second home. You are a gem, and I'd love to have some more estrogen in this house." With a quick squeeze she let us go on our way._

_Renee ran out to meet us when we pulled in the drive. The car had barely stopped before she yanked open the door and tugged Bella free from the vehicle. At first I was worried that she was going to hurt her, but when she drew Bella close and sobbed into her hair how sorry she was, I relaxed. Renee invited us in and offered us coffee after we made our introductions. While we sat around her living room, she apologized over and over again to Bella for how she'd acted, not just the night before, but lately as a whole._

_"Baby, I can't explain what's been going on with me the last few weeks, but I want you to know that everything is going to change as of right now. I poured every drop of alcohol down the drain and I won't be buying any more. I want you to know that you are no longer on any kind of restriction. I overreacted yesterday; you did absolutely nothing wrong and you've never done anything to make me mistrust you." Renee looked Bella square in the face as tears streamed down her own, "I'm so sorry I hit you, baby. That was unforgivable and it had everything to do with me being unhappy with myself, and nothing to do with you. I love you, and I will never lay a hand on you like that again. I'm so, so sorry."_

_Bella scooted closer to her mom on the couch and wrapped her arms around her shoulders as she cried bitter, shameful tears._

_"Hush, Mom. It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I really miss my mom, though."_

_"I know, sweetie, and I promise things are going to go back to how they were." Bella pulled back confused._

_"You mean we're going back to Washington?"_

_"Oh, no, Bella, we're staying here, but I'm going to be more of the mom you remember and need."_

_"Can I still go to public school, though? I've made some nice friends, and I really like Fletcher."_

_"Of course, Bella-baby, you can continue on at Fletcher; you seem to have made some wonderful friends." She looked to Dad and me then, her eyes still shimmering from her tears. "Thank you, Dr. Cullen, for taking Bella in last night. It was very kind of you. And Edward, I'm so grateful she has friends like you to call. I know how bad this seems, but believe me, this won't be happening again."_

_"That's reassuring to hear, Mrs. Swan-"_

_"Please call me Renee," she interjected._  
_  
"Renee, we may have only known this young lady a few hours, but Bella's made a big impression on my wife and me. She's obviously endeared herself to our son." My suave father elbowed me in the ribs._

_"Thanks, Dad," I groaned._

_"Of course, son," he smirked at me knowing exactly how much he'd just embarrassed me. Then he looked back to Renee and assured her, "We all just want to be sure that everyone in the Swan household is safe and happy. Being a parent is no easy task and being a single parent can be overwhelming. If there's anything we can do to help, don't hesitate to ask."_

_"Thank you. You've been so sweet to Bella, and so understanding, I don't deserve any of it, but she does. She really is an amazing kid- you are, Bella, and I haven't told you that nearly enough lately. I can't apologize enough, sweetie."_

_"Thanks, Mom, but you can stop apologizing, I forgive you. I love you."_

_"I love you, too, baby."_

_Dad and I snuck out while the two women held each other. I mouthed that I would call her later to check in on her._

_All the way home I worried if we'd done the right thing by leaving her there. I had to trust that she knew if her mom was sincere- she sure as hell seemed like she was, but I didn't know the woman well enough to be certain. It made me think about how lucky I was to have a mom and dad who loved me and supported me. I was convinced I had the best parents in the world. They could be a little embarrassing at times, but they were the best._

_I marched right up to my own mother when we got back and hugged her fiercely._

_"What's all this about?" she teased._

_"Nothing, I just love you."_

_"Same here, you sweet man-child."_

~SWY~

**A/N: Short and sweet, just like I warned. Next week sees a return of everyone's favorite redhead. Stop groaning, you know you love her. Until next week...**

**Thanks for reading! XOXOXO**


	8. At the Ballpark

_**This chapter is dedicated to my wonderful pre-reader, Workinprogress09 and her beautiful baby boy, LJ, who was born on 8/16/12. Congrats, Mummy! XOXOXO_

**Chapter Eight- At The Ballpark**

Like an idiot, I asked Tweedledum and Dumber what they thought I should do with Tanya on our first date. Let's just say that, had I taken them up on _any_ of their suggestions it would have been our last date as well. Emmett started off suggesting a titty bar he frequented, Wackos. I didn't bother to justify that suggestion with any acknowledgement that he'd spoken; I just turned to Jas and asked what he thought.

"Well, don't take her _there_, that's for sure! That's like, the fourth or fifth date, at least." I shoved him hard enough that Tweedledum bounced off of Dumber.

"Come on, you assholes, I'm serious here! I haven't done this dating thing in a long time, and I would really like some input here, but not if you're gonna be shits about it."

Chuckling, Jasper suggests this swanky, upscale restaurant called "Crunch" that serves… wait for it... insects. For an obscene price. He insists he's eaten there a couple times and that if you "close your eyes, and try not to think about what you're eating" that you'd never know it was bugs. I wondered if maybe I should hold my nose while I ate, as well. Kinda defeats the purpose of eating at all, if you asked me. Nope, that idea was out, too. Then one of the two dummies suggested we go to the monster truck show that was in town. I reminded them that it would be a great idea for a date_ if I were trying to seduce one of _them_! _Which I so wasn't trying to do. So, Emmett, being the brainchild that he is, thought I should get tickets to WWF, that way there'd be buff dudes for her to look at and bikini-clad chicks for me to appreciate- eye candy for all. His words, not mine. I stood there gawking at the two morons I considered my closest friends and thought,_ I really need to get__ some __more friends. _When I didn't immediately respond by telling him how wonderful his shitty idea was he morphed into some rant about how if WWF wasn't my style then I should consider mud wrestling, "'cause everyone can appreciate a good mud wrestling match."

_Yeah, note to self, start looking _tomorrow_ for new potential friends. And these were going to have to provide IQ test results. _

I ignore all suggestions made by my former buds and decide a good old-fashioned game of baseball would be a perfect first date.

When I suggested to Tanya that we take in a Jacksonville Suns game, she loved the idea. There's nothing like a day at the park: the smell of hot dogs, fresh-roasted peanuts, and cotton candy permeates the air; along with the roar of rabid fans cheering their team to victory. Baseball is America's pastime, and I'm always ready to watch a good game.

Tanya is giddy when I pick her up on Saturday, thrilled when I tell her we'll be attending a double-header and that, if the weather holds out, there will be fireworks afterwards.

We file into the park with the other fans like cattle. Opting to take care of business before finding our seats, we make a stop at the restrooms and then the sports shop so she can acquire the proper equipment: a Suns baseball cap and giant foam finger. Once Tanya is all decked out we purchase foot long hot dogs, peanuts, and beers. With our hands full, the two of us head to our seats behind home plate, only after I promise that we'll indulge in Dippin' Dots once the game is underway.

The players are just taking the field as we sit and my very demure date hollers out, "Let's go Suns! Burn those Biscuits!" I'm staring at the redhead next to me with my mouth hanging open, catching flies. "What?" she asks, "They _are _the Montgomery Biscuits, right?"

It takes me a second to answer her and when I do there's an underlying sense of awe in my voice, "Uh, yeah, that's right."

"Then why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'm just a little stunned that you know who the heck they're playing."

"Oh, stuff it, Edward," she teases, "It was plastered all over the sign out front! It was kinda hard to miss the flashing lights." She laughs as she turns to cheer the home team on with a piercing whistle.

Shaking my head at my own stupidity, I settle into my seat and take a long draw on my cold beer before setting it down and starting in on my dog. I can't help but watch the woman next to me, and get caught up in her excitement for the game. I take a huge bite just as the home team hits a homerun. My date jumps up waving her finger of foam and shouting the usual "Way to go!" and "That's what I'm talkin' about!", throwing in a whistle or two for good measure. I join her in her cheering, caught up in her excitement for the game. I'm thrilled she's having a great time; it's evident in the huge smile on her face. This is also when I notice the bit of relish stuck in her teeth.

_At least it isn't a cricket leg or beetle antenna. _

The commotion in the stands dies down a bit as the next player runs out onto the field. I hear my name being called a few rows down from us.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?"

I search for who might have called me and choke on my own saliva when I easily recognize Renee.

"Oh my goodness! It _is_ you!" She stands and makes her way up the few steps to where we sit. Before I can respond her arms are around my neck, pulling me in for a motherly hug. "I thought that was you! How have you been? It's been so long!" She barely pauses to breathe before leaning across me, and extending her hand to Tanya, and introduces herself. "Hi! I'm Renee Dryer, an old friend of Edward's. And you are?"

_Yeah, this isn't awkward in the least, _I think to myself.

It hadn't even crossed my mind that Bella's mom might be here. If I had thought for one second that she would then I would have never brought Tanya. Hell, last that I'd heard, she and Phil had moved to LA so he could try his hand at the pros. I had no idea they were even back in the state, much less that they'd be here. I shake free of my inner musings in time to hear my date start to introduce herself to Renee. I remember the manners my mother raised me to have that I occasionally draw upon when I'm not practicing to win the Dick-athalon, and take over the niceties.

"I'm sorry, Renee, this is Tanya, my date. Tanya, this is Renee, an old friend of the family. She's married to Phil Dryer who used to play for the Suns back when I was in high school."

"Nice to meet you, Renee!" Tanya warmly greets the other woman then turns to me, "I know who Phil Dryer is, Edward. He's the new GM for the Suns. How nice that you two could come back here after being out west."

I'm looking back and forth between the two women, fighting to keep the surprise off my face, but I suspect that I'm not doing the best job of it.

"Yeah, we were thrilled when he was offered the general manager position with the team. We've always thought of this place as home, and it's great to be back. But enough about me and my yummy husband... How have you been, Edward? It's been years since I saw or heard from you. I heard you were overseas."

I manage to find my voice again in time to answer her.

"Sure was. I've been back for about a year now. I'm doing great, thanks."

"Well, you look like you're in one piece. I can't thank you enough for going and serving this country; we all owe you boys a debt of gratitude. I bet you looked amazing in that uniform," she winks and elbows me playfully.

"Oh, he sure does," Tanya purrs. "I could just sit and stare at him all day when he's wearing it." I fight it, but the heat races to color my face a predictable ruddy shade of red. Thankfully something of interest rouses the crowd to cheer and whoop, drawing our attention to the triple play that has just taken place on the field.

"I can imagine. Listen, you two, I'm gonna go back to my seat and let you enjoy the rest of the game. Looks like the weather's gonna hold out for the fireworks. Hope you stick around for the show."

"We will," I assure her. "It was great to see you." Tanya agrees with me that talking with her was "a pleasure."

"You too, Eddie. I be sure to tell Bella and Phil you said 'Hi'. It was a pleasure meeting you too, Tanya. You have gorgeous hair, by the way!"

We wave our goodbyes and she goes back to her spot. Tanya and I settle back into ours.

"What a nice lady!"

"Yep, she's great," I agree, but for just a fraction of a second, as I stare at the back of her head, I recall a time when I might not have felt that way about her. It took a lot for her to prove herself, but she did, and she turned out to be everything she promised her daughter she'd be.

~SWY~

_We were seated behind the Suns' dugout. Phil promised us the best seats in the house, and they were awesome seats. I think the only way they could have been any better is if we had been sitting on the pitcher's mound. _

_Bella sat to my right, her hair tucked up under a blue cap that boldly proclaimed in yellow script that she supported the team we sat behind. It took everything I had to not lean over and cover the column of her neck with wet kisses, but I controlled myself. There was always later. She was driving me crazy, sitting that close, but just out of reach. Her mom would be back any moment with our hot dog orders, and I didn't think she'd be all too happy walking up to find my hands smoothing over the bare, creamy skin of her daughter's thigh. It was just a hunch. Glancing over at the expanse of skin, my fingers and dick twitched thinking of how that skin would feel under my hands. _

_I wasn't entirely sure, but I didn't think a pair of shorts could be any shorter. You'd never believe she had them on if she hadn't had the jersey sporting Phil's name and number tied up at her waist. In her lap she had his lucky glove from his years playing high school ball. It was waiting to be called into action and catch any errant balls that might come our way. I would have given anything to be that glove at that moment. _

_I watched as she cheered for her team and goaded the other. When she jumped up to scream, "Run home! Run home!", I was certain in that moment that I loved her. What's there not to love about a beautiful girl who loves sports, is ridiculously smart, and has a sharp tongue? _

_Mmmmm, her tongue... but I digress. She's everything wonderful, and for whatever reason, Bella thinks I am the same as she. It isn't something I question, just relish. _

_A big blob of relish slips from her frank and onto her jersey._

_"Fuck," she swears under her breath, because her mother sits in the seat on the other side of her. Somehow I hear it, and the expletive sounds hard and out of place falling from her lips. That single word does things to my crotch and forces me to use my own glove to camouflage the visceral reaction I had to hearing her say such things. _

_I noticed that, with all the game's activity and cheering she'd been doing, some of her hair had escaped her cap. I tucked the stray lock back behind her ear, just for an excuse to touch her. She turned to me and smiled. And she outshone the sun. _

_After a while we got up for an early seventh inning stretch, and went in search of something sweet. We both bought cotton candy, one pink, one blue, because we couldn't choose which flavor we wanted. _

_"You get blue, 'cause you're a boy. I'll get pink, 'cause I'm a girl." The matter-of-fact tone gave her crazy reasoning a certain weight. _

_"You're no girl, Bella. I don't think about little girls when I think about doing the things I think about doing to you," I rasp. My teenage-boy libido had me babbling. _

_She laughed a free, beautiful laugh and said she hoped I didn't think about little girls in _any _way. The hem of her shirt rose up when she stood on tiptoe to reach for her girly, pink cotton candy, and I was suddenly thinking of all the ways she was more like a woman than girl. We fed each other bits of spun sugar as we headed back to our seats._

_A vendor was selling bobble head dolls of the players, and Bella wanted one of Phil. She said she wanted to tease him about how goofy his bobble head likeness looked. Her mom hadn't touched any alcohol since that night and the three of them were spending more time together. Phil seemed to ground Renee. They had grown closer in the months since she'd moved to Jacksonville, and there was even talk about the possibility of Phil moving in with them. Her mom seemed to like me. Well, she like me as much as any mother could like the horny bastard dating her sweet daughter. My mind drifted to wondering how sweet Bella would taste with the melted sugar on her lips and tongue._

_Renee swiped some cotton candy from both of our cones as we crawled over her to reach our seats, and asked if we were having fun. We both assured her that we were with the proper amount of enthusiasm. Later, after the game, Renee suggested Bella and I find a spot on the berm just off to the side of the stadium to watch the fireworks. _

_A shock seared up along my hand and arm when Bella took it to lead me over to the neatly kept hill. The grass was lush and cool against our sun-warmed skin. I sat first and pulled Bella to sit in the space between my knees. Her beautiful lips twisted into a smirk as she settled in and got comfortable against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, and drew her closer still. She clasped her hands over mine, locking us in place._

_Her scent filled my nose and the force of it made my head spin; she smelled of the outdoors and cotton candy and relish, but under all of it I could smell _her_. She was fresh, and sweet, and I wanted more. So, freeing one of my hands from hers, I gently gripped the bill of her cap and swept it off her head. Her hair fell in waves around us both, blanketing her back and my chest and shoulders. I was surrounded by her, even while it was she who was in my embrace. I breathed her in deeply, memorizing the moment for later when I couldn't have her this close. _

_The lights grew dim in the stadium, and the music swelled in a patriotic salute. The first explosion of light and color lit up the city's skyline. And even with all that beauty bursting in the night sky, I couldn't help but think that it paled in comparison to the beauty in my arms._

**A/N: Thanks to she who makes all words more wonderful, The Grammar Guru- FandomHopper. Thanks, GG. ILY and welcome back from your Boy-cation. You were so very missed!**

**Barburella, my Beloved, you are crackalackin' good! Thanks for being my sounding board and for introducing me to wonderful things like **_**Easy**_** by Tammera Webber and The Magic Banana. My life would be so empty without you.**

**Have to give a shout out to my bestie and biggest cheerleader, Kat. You are my Chosen. I adore you for putting up with my unhealthy obsession. **

**Thank you all for reading and for your kind comments. You are the reason I look forward to posting each week. **

**Until next week...**

**OH, wait! A few FYI tidbits: The Suns actually have their amazing fireworks show on FRIDAY, but it doesn't really matter unless you come here for a game. (Please come here for a game, and be sure to look me up!)**

**Crunch is a figment of my imagination. No such place exists, as far as I know. Thank goodness.**

**And if you get a chance, read **_**Easy**_**. You won't regret it. 3**


	9. On the Receiving End

**A/N: First, a bit of housekeeping... ******

**It was lovingly pointed out to me by one of my favorite readers that, back in chapter six, I mentioned the song "Somewhere With You". I must have been either sleeping or listening to Brad Paisley when I was typing because I credited him with the song when we all know it belongs to Kenny Chesney. My apologies to y'all and Mr. Chesney. **

**GG makes everything presentable and pretty. Thank you. You have a beautiful mind and my undying gratitude.******

**Next, if you even remotely enjoy this fic, then you need to thank Barburella for this update, because it wouldn't have happened without her threats- er, motivation to finish it. She's the wind beneath my literary wings. XOXO, Yakira. (That's "beloved" in Hebrew, for the reader who asked what it meant. ;) )******

**Finally, I feel the nudge of the morality fairy to remind you all that I do not in any way own or claim anything Twi related. I also don't own Barbie or the song "On Top Of Spaghetti", but I think that's public domain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter Nine- On the Receiving End****  
**

I pull up in front of Emmett and Rose's place and notice that Jas is already here. I stop next to his prized gold El Camino and briefly consider letting the air out of one of his tires, or maybe I'll just jump up and down on the bumper to make the alarm start screaming. It would serve the fucker right for roping me into a blind date just so he can get his rocks off with some chick from work. Plus, it'd be funny as hell to see his face as he runs from the house to protect his "baby". I decide against either idea seeing as my hands are full with beer and side items I was instructed to _purchase,_ not make myself. Rose said she was afraid I'd give everyone food poisoning. She obviously doesn't know me as well as she thinks she does, otherwise she'd know that I don't make anythingmore complicated than a ham sandwich_ myself_. Even _that _consists of only three ingredients.

I use my elbow to push the doorbell and wait. And wait. "Where the fuck is everyone?" I ask the stupid ceramic frog perched on the top step. He's wearing an even stupider plaid golf hat complete with a little puff on the top. The door wrenches open just as I'm about to try the bell again and there stands the beautiful Rose McCarty.

"Rose! You're looking lovely, as usual." I like Rose, really I do, but she can get on my nerves sometimes.

"Ah, Edward, still kissing ass, as usual," she grins, her perfect teeth mocking me with their perfectness. See why she drives me nuts?

"Now, Rosalie, you and I both know your husband would have my balls hanging from his rearview mirror if I got anywhere near your ass." She laughs at what we both know is a true statement, and I push past her to find someplace to put the crap I brought. "Where do you want this stuff?"

"The kitchen would be great, Ed, thanks. Here, let me help you with that." She takes a single beer out of one of the six packs I'm carrying and throws me a smirk over her shoulder as I follow into the kitchen.

"Gee, thanks."

I'm greeted by cheers and cries of, "Yeah! More beer!", and the delicious smell of freshly grilled steaks.

"You're just in time, man," Emmett smacks me on the back as I pass by.

"Just about to start eating, huh?" I eye the mountain of marinated meat on the counter. It smells just as I imagine heaven smells.

"Well, that and we were running low on the brewski." Em tosses Jas a beer and pops one open for himself.

"You weren't gonna wait for me to eat, were you?" He just laughs at the accusing look I throw him.

"What? The steaks were ready! You expect us to wait all night on your late ass?"

"Hey now! You can call me anything you damn well please, but do _not_ call me late for dinner! You said to be here at six and I was here at five fifty-eight! I was fucking early, even!" By now I've unloaded the extras I brought onto the counter and I gesture to them like Vanna White guest starring on the Food Network. "Not to mention I had all this crap! Were you just going to eat meat?"

"At least until you got here with the rest of the food. Hey, don't pout, Petunia! We had every intention of saving you some steak. Chill, and have a cold one." I barely had any warning before he tossed a bottle at my head. Thank God for my lighting-like reflexes, or I'd be headed to the ER for stitches.

"You're an ass, Em."

"Watch out, sweetie, he might try to kiss you." In a disgusting display of PDA, his wife walks over to him and palms his butt. Em looks confused, but is distracted by the attention his rear is getting.

"Nah, Rosie, Ed doesn't swing that way." She and I exchange a look, and call a non-verbal truce. For now. "Well! Let's eat before the meat gets cold!"

"Thanks for the invite, guys," Jas says.

"Of course, man," Em assures him, "I have no idea why we didn't do this sooner. I mean, we hang out at Shaunacey's all the time."

"No worries, I'm a social pariah. I wouldn't invite me to my house either."

"That has nothing to do with it, Jas, Eddo was just worried that you'd wanna be my bestie after you saw what an awesome game room I have. Can't really blame him, though. I am pretty awesome and you are his only friend beside myself. The guy has a lot at stake here."

"Ha. Ha. You're a fucking riot, Em. You know, Jas, I think you can have him. He's all yours." I pile my plate high with food, grab a beer, and move to the table out on the deck.

"Now, Eddie, don't be that way! Just 'cause you got your heart broken once doesn't mean it'll happen again. Jas seems like a nice guy. He'd never 'Dear John' you," Em teases. This topic is off limits and he knows it.

"Watch it, buddy," I warn him. The others follow me outside. It's a clear, beautiful night and even though we're a couple blocks away from the ocean you can still hear the surf beating against the shore. They have tiki lamps burning. It would almost be romantic if I had someone other than Jas to consider my plus one, preferably someone with bigger boobs or fewer balls. My "date" sits next to me. I thought my plate was full, but Jas seems to be some sort of plating ninja, defying gravity and physics to fit more food than should be possible.

"Were you going to save any food for Rose and Em?" I nod at Mount Whitlock and am reminded of that song "On Top Of Spaghetti" from when I was a kid.

"Please, there's enough food in there to feed our entire regiment. Twice." He studies his masterpiece trying to decide where he can start in on it without bringing the entire thing down like a game of Jenga. He opts for the two slices of garlic bread on the top, and sandwiches a thick, juicy steak between them. After taking a huge bite of his "manwich" he turns to me, and with his mouth full of half-chewed food, he elbows me and asks, "Broken hearted, huh? Since when? I thought I was the only one you've ever loved." Winking, he continues to masticate the beef. Em and his wife choose this moment to join us.

"Oh, you may have been the most recent love of his life, but there've been others, believe me. Our Eddie's heart is fickle." I shoot Em a look that, if it had been explosive, would have blown him to smithereens.

"There's been one, _one _love of my life, and I am not fickle, dammit," I argue. "And, Jas, let's get something straight- I'm straight! I have not ever, nor _will_ I ever love you, so just build a bridge and get over it. Besides, I thought you were all up in Sgt. Major Hawk's business."

"Mmmmm, Hawk... That woman has the best set of tits I've seen in fatigues since Wilcoxen over in the Sandbox."

"Jas, Wilcoxen was a dude." Across from us, Em and Rose are both snorting and laughing and trying to avoid choking.

"Yeah, bet you gotta admit the guy rocked the man boobs."

"Wow, Hawk is one lucky lady," Rose manages to squeak out.

"The luckiest," Jas agrees. "She's gonna find out just how lucky she is after Eddo and I take her out on the town." I cringe when hear him share that last bit.

"Wait, Edward's going with you? You southern gents need a chaperone or something?"

"No, doll, Ed's got himself a date of his own." And I just lost my appetite.

"What?" she shrieks, "Since when?"

"Since a few days ago when he agreed to go with us and take her friend out. It was the only way Hawk would go." Why the guy thought this was information worthy of sharing was beyond me. You'd think he was embarrassed by the fact that the woman he lusted after wouldn't consider dating him unless there were other people present. Seems to me like an audience would be a mood killer. Then again, this _is _Whitlock we're talking about. I love him, but the guy's into some weird shit.

"Ed, you haven't had a date since... well, since the last millennium!" Ah, that Rose. She's a funny one.

"Shut up, Rose, I've had dates; you just don't know about them."

"Your right hand doesn't count, lover boy." Did I mention her husband is fucking hilarious, too?

"You shut it, too. You have no room to talk Mr. Masturbation Champ of Camp Shands in 1986, 1987, _and _1989. And not that it's any of your business, but I do _not _have a date with my right hand."

"So you're letting your left hand have a tug at it?"

"Hardy. Har. Har. Fuck you all."

"Hey, now, what did I do?" Jas asks, genuinely concerned.

"_You_ told Blondie and Dagwood about the date! These are not things I share with these two. They'll never let this drop. I'll hear about this for years to come."

"Don't attack our guest just because you haven't seen any action in over a decade," Rose warns.

"Whatever. You're the ones attacking _me_! What day is it again? Pick on Edward day? No, wait, that's only days that end in 'y'. Aren't I a guest, too?" I know I sound like a little bitch, so I take a deep breath and work on not growing a vagina.

"No, dude, you're Eddie."

"Thanks for clearing that up for me, Emmett." Ass.

"Anytime, man," he snorts. I decide I'm never speaking to any of them again after tonight.

Everyone goes back to his or her meal, except me. I can't eat when I'm upset, and I'm very upset. So, I just push the potato salad closer to the coleslaw and start rolling the baked beans one by one over to where the potato salad was. The table grows quiet while my three _ex_-friends work on their plates. Then Emmett decides he needs more information.

"So, you two are going on a double date? That's very Island Barbie of you." I shoot him a look that warns him to not start again. "Easy, Eddie... Where are you two studs going, and who are the lucky ladies?"

"Well," Jas offers, "I'm of course taking Nicole and we don't know her friend's name, but I've been assured she's hot. We're going to dinner and then to hear a band play down at McFly's tomorrow night. It should be fun."

"I love that bar. They get some great bands in. Kinda small, though. So, you have no idea who this hottie you and Hawk are hooking Eddo up with?" You gotta give it to Em; the guy's persistent.

"No clue," Jas says, "but Nicole assures me that her friend is _muy caliente_." He elbows me in the ribs to further punctuate his point. I try to smile, but it's more of a grimace. The dude's got some boney-ass elbows!

"I'm just glad you're getting out there, Ed. I know we tease you, but I think it's about time you moved on and stopped pining over Bella."

"Thanks, Em," I deadpan. "I had no idea my love life, or lack thereof, was keeping you up at night."

"Oh, it doesn't. I just know you're easier to tolerate when you're getting laid."

"Fuck. You."

"Hey! That's a last resort, buddy, and I only offered that one time right after Bella and you split," he joked. "Don't give up hope, maybe you'll get lucky with the new hottie?"

"Ew, you offered to fuck Ed?" Rose gaped.

"Not _really_! It was right after Bella had written him that shitty 'Dear John' letter while he was serving in Iraq his first tour. He was such a mess; I was worried he was gonna wander out in front of some trigger happy infidel, so I told him I'd be his bitch when he came home just as long as he didn't come back in a pine box."

"Whoa, Edward, you never told me Bella ended it in a letter. While you were serving? That's cold." Jas' attempt at commiserating with me falls short of bringing me much comfort. It may have something to do with the fact that he just sat there and laughed while Rose and Em were ripping me a new asshole a few moments ago.

I'm in shock that my fuckery of a love life has become fodder for dinner conversation. I just want them to move on to something more interesting, like maybe the rate at which paint dries. It's not like I'm the only soldier to be dumped via a letter. It happens to some poor schmuck every day, and I understand why it happens. It isn't easy to deal with the months, sometimes years of separation and the stress of knowing the guy you're dating is in constant danger. Still sucks porcupine balls when it happens to you, though. So do my friends for not letting this conversation die.

"Yeah, she totally, did," Em confirms. "He didn't hear from her for weeks and then one day out of the blue, he gets this letter telling him how she can't do the long distance thing anymore and thinks they should see other people. Who the fuck was he supposed to 'see'? A camel, or maybe a goat? He was in the middle of the mother fucking desert, for crying out loud!"

"That's not exactly what she suggested," I try to calm Em down. He always gets a little crazy when he thinks about how devastating the break-up with Bella was. I decide the quickest way to get off this topic of conversation is to tell Jasper the story once and for all.

I was completely taken by surprise by her letter. It came out of the blue, nearly four weeks after I'd sent my last letter to her. She hadn't emailed me or contacted me in any way. The last correspondence we'd had was an email she'd sent telling me to be safe and that she'd write soon. I decided to write her and let her how I was going to be sent out on assignment soon; that she wouldn't be able to get in touch with me. I was hoping she'd get my letter around the same time I'd receive the one she told me to expect. Only hers never came. Then, one day, the day my regiment was scheduled to roll out on a two-week mission, I heard my name during mail call. My hands trembled with excitement as I opened the envelope with her familiar handwriting scrolled across the front. It was short-lived.

_Edward,_

_It's been several weeks. I've been through every emotion imaginable, several times. I think the one that's the strongest is fear._

_I'm scared. I just don't think I can do this anymore. Even admitting that scares me. I could almost deal with not hearing from you for weeks at a time if I knew you were safe, but to have no way of contacting you, especially knowing that you're probably off engaging some militant group of crazies is just too much. I cry myself to sleep at night. I wake up crying because of the nightmares I have, all set against a backdrop of sand. I can't focus during the day because I'm too busy worrying if you're safe or lying on the side of some road, broken and bleeding thanks to an IED. _

_My grades are shit, I can't eat, and I jump every time my phone rings. I'm sorry, Edward, but I need a break. I need normal. I need to try to find some way to live without you here. Please understand, I love you, but I can't handle this. I thought I could, but I can't. The kindest thing I can think to do is to let you go, let you do what you have to do and hope that one day you will understand. I'm just not strong enough to be what you need._

_I need some time to try to get my head in a place that isn't a constant state of fear or on high alert. Give me that time, please? Be safe, and come home our hero. _

_Bella_

I didn't have a whole lot of time to process that letter at first. I had a job to do, and men's lives depended on my being able to suck it up and aim straight. So, I shoved the letter in my locker and didn't think much of it again. There wasn't time to. Two weeks later, and three men short, our regimen returned. We lost three amazing soldiers that assignment. Bella's worst fear had come true. Our caravan rolled over a buried IED, turning the Hummer in front of ours into scrap metal. Two women lost their husbands that day, five kids lost their dads, and three sets of parents had to learn to live without their sons- all in a matter of seconds. It took four days for my hearing to return to normal, but I walked away without a scratch. After that it was easy to see what Bella had meant. It took everything in me to not write her, let her know what I'd been through and assure her I was safe. But I did what she asked; I didn't write her again. From that point on I was on autopilot, and not particularly concerned with my own safety. It was after I'd written Emmett bragging about some of my stupid stunts that he'd threatened to make me his bitch if I came home in any more than one piece. He swears it was an incentive to come home safe. I still don't see it that way.

When I got back from my first tour I came home a very different guy than when I left. My commanding officer informed me he thought I was a good candidate for a military career, so I changed my mind about becoming an architect and earned my bachelors thanks to the G.I. Bill and Uncle Sam's generosity. It was steady going after that. Four years of drill the last weekend of every month, officer candidate school, countless "yes, sir's" and "yes, ma'am's", a willingness to transfer anywhere in the state to get the job, and I was penned Captain Edward Cullen of the United Stated Army National Guard. A month after that I was sent to Afghanistan as a commanding officer. Everything seemed to happen so quickly and those years after Iraq flew by. I didn't have much time to mourn the past, and whenever I would start to feel sorry for myself I'd pull out the picture I carried of the five kids who lost their dads and remind myself how lucky I'd been.

Things have slowed down since I've been home just over a year now, but all that seems to have done is free up time for me to think about Bella. My mind is crammed full of all the things I never had the time to think about before. I think that's why I still haven't managed to "get back out there" as Em puts it. There's been the occasional woman, but it was always a matter of scratching an itch. Tanya is the first date I've had that I didn't see as a means to an end; she's the first person I could imagine spending more time with since being home. And even then I couldn't stop thinking about Bella the entire time I was with her.

.

.

.

**A/N: There are times when, no matter how much you plan, when you finally sit down to write nothing seems to go the way you thought it would. This chapter was a perfect example of that. While what you just read in no way resembles what I had in mind for this update, I can assure it is so much better than I could have hoped for. Thanks to Eddo's persistence you got to see a part of him I had no clue how to reveal to you. SM has said that her characters spoke to her while she wrote the Saga (that term still makes me giggle), and even after years of writing I'm still amazed when a character takes over the storyline. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will return to normal this Saturday. **

**Thank you for reading, and until next time…**


	10. In Awkward Situations

_**A/N: Yeah, its late, but nearly 5K words long. Am I forgiven? Read on, you might forgive me after you're finished. ;)**_

Chapter Ten- In Awkward Situations  
_._  
_._  
_._  
_._

**~SWY~**

Apparently toilet paper is a necessity. Who knew? Somehow I've managed to use every single square of the stuff in my apartment. The thought of being forced to resort to using paper towels has me wandering the aisles of Target pushing a basket with the biggest package of TP I can buy without going to one of those bulk warehouses. I think thirty-six rolls should last me for a while.

It seems silly to go to a Super Target for just one item, so I figure I may as well pick up a few other things I need while I'm here. The problem with Target, though, is that the longer you spend in there the more things you find that you need. So far I've realized that I _need_ all four seasons of The Big Bang Theory on DVD. I've also managed to add a battery-operated fan that sprays water, not to mention a picture frame (that I don't have a picture for), candles shaped like hedgehogs, a frog keychain that's a laser light, and a plastic bowl with stars and stripes on it that I found on the clearance aisle. It's a good thing I ran out of toilet paper or I would have never known what I was missing out on.

A programmable coffee maker has my complete attention as the box exclaims all the wondrous things this little appliance can do, and I'm just about to fall for the propaganda and add it to the other crap in my cart when I hear, "Edward? Edward Cullen, is that you?" I turn to see who has recognized me and look into the last pair of eyes I thought I'd see today and dump the coffee maker in my basket.

Bella Swan.

I stare at her for a moment, not entirely sure she isn't a figment of my imagination. That's an entirely plausible explanation, because the woman standing before me is... _a vision_. Okay, even just thinking that sounds stupid. But she is. The long, tan legs I remember seem longer and darker in the cutoff denim shorts she's wearing, and the white, flowy top she has on is see-through. It gives her an ethereal, otherworldly look; and it would be sinfully indecent except for the white bikini top she has on under it. Her beautiful hair is shorter than I remember it, but it's still long enough for her to pull back into that ponytail I remember so well. My fingers itch to reach out and give it a teasing tug like I used to.  
_  
_"Holy cow! It _is_ you!" The vision interrupts my musings. "I thought that was you I saw, but I only caught a glimpse of you as I was flying past. But I'd know you anywhere." She sets down the red basket, freeing up her hands to reach out and pull me to her. The scent of sunscreen and salt overwhelm me. She's clearly just come from the beach, and the realization has me reeling. "How are you?" she asks as she steps back. The absence of her in my personal space makes me aware that I've yet to acknowledge her in any way.

"Bella! Wow, it's been so long! You're the last person I expected to see here," I fumble. "Not that you shouldn't be here... it's just that I didn't expect to see you. I said that already, didn't I?" I pause for a moment to dislodge my foot from my mouth. She's smiling at me in that way I know means she's laughing _at _me, not _with_ me. And it doesn't bother me a bit; it probably should, but it doesn't.

"Yes, you did, but that's okay. I guess we were bound to bump into each other at some point; Jax Beach isn't that big."

"Nope, still the same old crusty beach town," I agree. I attempt to make polite conversation as I stand gaping at the girl, well woman, who might possibly forever be known as "the one who got away." There's a million thoughts in my head, overlapping one another, creating a sort of white noise in the back of my mind. But my focus is on her; it's like I see her in high definition, and I try to absorb as many details I can to reflect on later.

"How are you?" she asks politely.

"I'm good. How have you been?"

"Good, I've been good." I wonder if this could be anymore awkward. "It's good to be back."

"I'd heard you were back in town," I admit.

"You did, huh? Good to know the Old Biddies Gossip and Yammer Network is still in working order." Her laugh. I think I could die happy if that was the last sound I heard before slipping into oblivion. I can feel the tension start to lift.

"Sure is, and Emmett is still the proud president of the OBGYN's." I smile and force myself to watch the joy play across her face as she laughs again. Even though it's very near painful to do so. Good lord, how I've missed that sound, and I had no idea just how much until just now.

"You look good, Cullen," she states after a moment of awkward silence. I look down at myself, hoping to see what she sees. "You've really filled that uniform out since the last time I saw you in it." Her inflection suggests she's teasing, but I can tell she means it by the way she's looking at me. I've been check out before, and Bella Swan is clearly checking me out.

I smile at her, amused that she seems to like what she sees. "You too, Swan. I hear you've been swimming with the fishes. Training them to jump through hoops and all." Each moment I'm with her I remember how much I've missed this- us.

"Not true!" Bella gasps. "The OBGYN's have their Intel wrong. I'm a _Marine Mammalogist,_ Edward," she tries to inform me with a straight face, but I imagine "mammalogist" isn't an easy word to say in all seriousness. "I study marine mammal life, specifically dolphins. The only _fish _I handle are the ones we feed to the dolphins. And I do _not _train them to jump through hoops. If any of us are trained it's the scientists. Especially those of us working on our doctorates." I can't stop staring at how her eyes sparkle in the harsh, fluorescent lighting. The woman has always been able to capture my attention without even trying. I already knew she was a scientist thanks to my connections at the OBGYN. It was one of the things I admired most about her- not the fact that she was a successful woman in a male-dominated field- no, what I admired is that she had always said she wanted to be a Marine Biologist and she'd done it. She'd gone to school, worked her ass off, and earned the respect of colleagues twice her age. Bella had achieved her dreams, and that was all I had ever wanted for her. Of course, I had once hoped to be a part of those dreams, but the highway of life has a way of squashing hopes like a swarm of love bugs on Interstate 95.

"Good for you, Bella. I always knew you'd do it. Congratulations," I sincerely offered.

"Thanks, Edward, but I haven't earned it yet. Still have a dissertation to finish up, but the end is in sight, thank goodness." The relief in her voice is clear. "Hey," she changes the subject, "I hear you're some big shot in the army?" She sounds proud, or at least impressed.

"You must have gotten your faulty information from the same source I did, 'cause I'm not a big shot anything." I laugh off the awkward feeling of satisfaction that I had done something that made her proud of me. "I just do what I'm told to do, ma'am." I mock salute her and she rewards my silliness with another soft laugh.

"I like the way that sounds. I bet the ladies eat it up, huh?"

"That's classified information, ma'am," I dodge having to acknowledge her insinuation, because if I answer her I risk looking like the total asshat I am when I admit that there aren't any "ladies." Well, there's Tanya, but we just met, and I'm not sure she even counts. There was only the one date so far, after all.

"I bet it is," she grins at me like she knows something I don't.

A kid a few aisles over is screaming about how he wants applesauce. I know the brat wants applesauce because he keeps chanting it over and over, getting louder with each round. "I. Want. Apple. Sauce. I. Want. Apple. Sauce. I. WANT. APPLE. SAUCE!" I swear if that lady doesn't give the kid some fucking applesauce I'm going to go apeshit right here in aisle sixteen.

"Well, it was good seeing you, Edward." She bends down to retrieve her basket. I hope she isn't going because she thinks I'm annoyed with her. I almost tell her that the kid was tap dancing on my last nerve so she'll change her mind and stick around and chat a little longer, but the overhead lights glint off a bracelet she's wearing. It's easy to tell the bracelet isn't cheap, and hanging from it are several charms. Most noticeable are a heart-shaped, diamond-esque stone that looks like it belongs in a museum somewhere and a dolphin covered in tons of tiny blue-green stones. Next to the dolphin is a charm that spells out "I (heart) you". I bet her boyfriend gave her the bracelet. Her very rich boyfriend. I decide to let her have her out.

"You too, Bella." My response sounds dry and lame. "See ya around."

"Yeah, see you. Bye."

I watch her turn and leave and think that's the second time she's left me, but only the first time I've watched her go. I decide I'm finished shopping and head for the front of the store to pay for my toilet paper and other crap. Maybe Em or Jas can meet up for beers at Shaunacey's later. I see her leaving through the automatic doors as I wait to check out and resolve to make the date with Jasper and the girls the best it can possibly be. The guys are right, it's time to move on and leave Bella Swan in the past.

.  
.

**~SWY~**

.

Jasper suggested we have dinner at this restaurant in Jax Beach that was getting rave reviews. It was on the water right next to the pier and was known for not only the amazing food, but every seat was guaranteed to have a perfect view of the ocean. Sadly, the owners seemed to lack creativity when it came to naming their establishment and went with "The Pier." It was just one dinner; as long as I didn't get food poisoning then I'd consider the evening a success.

The plan was to meet the ladies at The Pier. I'd been hounding Jas for details about this woman, but it didn't take long to realize that he had no clue who she was. The only info he had on her was that Hawk assured him that my date was a knockout and that, like me, she was a local. Both Jas and Hawk were transplants from other areas; Nicole was from Crescent City, and Jasper decided to move to Florida after returning from our tour in the Sandbox. So, to two non-natives, the idea of both of us being from the same town and never having met before seemed romantic. Whatever.

When we arrive, the hostess informs us the girls are already seated. We climb a winding metal staircase that looks like it belongs in a lighthouse to the second floor. Dark-stained wood covers the floor and table tops. To the left is the bar; I make note of its location for future reference. I have a feeling I'm going to be throwing quite a few drinks back just to make it through the night. In front of us is a wall of plate-glass; beyond that, the beach. The sky is growing dark, but the beach is bathed in the warm tones of the setting sun. Tiki torches light a path through the dunes to the shore. It looks like something from a postcard.

A waiter is going from table to table lighting candles. We're led to our table where two women are already sitting with drinks. Hawk- er, Nicole sees us and waves us over. I can't see who is sitting with her, but I will soon enough. We walk up to the table and my stomach feels like there's a stampede of bison running rampant through it.

_Breathe in through your nose and out through your mouth, Cullen. You've taken down entire squadrons of armed men; you can handle one short dinner._

The lamest pep talk in the history of pep talks fails to do its job. Big surprise there. I'm either about to puke or belch like a Simpsons character. Both would be embarrassing and make me look like an ass. Jas has no clue that I'm about to blow like Mount Vesuvius and is enraptured by Hawk. I look around for the nearest bathroom, and spot it not far from us next to the bar. Excellent, I can puke in private and grab some liquid fortification in the same trip. I turn to head to the can when Nicole notices I'm standing three feet away from her and calls, "Hey! I'm glad you could make it," and gestures to a seat at the round table. My brilliant plan of escape is thwarted, something that would never have happened if I had minions. I'm scared to death I'm gonna toss my cookies everywhere, so I focus on the high gloss of the table. Resigned to my fate, I move to where she's showing me I should sit as she begins the introductions.

"Jasper, this is my friend that I've been telling you about."

I hear Jas exchanging pleasantries. "Nice to meet you-"

"Isabella, but everyone just calls me Bella." My head jerks up at the sound of her voice. My stomach lurches, but I manage to not empty its contents all over the dining room.

It's her. My Bella.

I can't feel my feet or my tongue. Actually, I realize after a quick roll call that I can't feel anything. I'm standing next to the table staring at her with my mouth hanging open and my eyes bugging out of my head like a cartoon character. Jas is shaking her hand, but she's looking past him at me. She looks equally shocked.

"This is my buddy, Edward Cullen. He's an ass, but he's promised to be on his best behavior," Jas assures and releases her. My breath catches in my chest when she reaches for me.

"It's so nice to meet you, Edward. I wish I could say I've heard many wonderful things about you, but unfortunately, my friend here didn't want me to form any preconceived opinions of you. So, apart from your name, the only thing I know about you is what your comrade has just informed me of. Namely, that you're an ass." She manages the entire speech with a straight face. Meanwhile, I'm still staring and pumping her hand like I expect water to start pouring from her nose.

After a few uncomfortable moments of staring and pumping, Whitlock elbows me in the ribs, "You gonna say anything, Cullen? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"More like the swan," I murmur.

"What's that?"

"Uh, nothing, man." I try to shake off the shock. I dropped her hand and tried to sit in my chair without falling on the floor. I manage, but just barely. "Nice to meet you, Isabella."

"Bella. Call me Bella, please." I smile at her request. I lost count years ago how many times I had heard her say those exact words when meeting someone new. She hated her full name; said only princesses and prissy dogs were named Isabella.

"Bella, that's a nice name. Means, 'beautiful', right?" I'd heard that numerous times, as well.

"Yeah, it does. Nice to meet you, Edward." I'm not sure what game she's playing, but I decide to play along as long as I can. Suddenly the night is looking more promising.

Jasper sits down across from me so that Bella's on my right and Nicole is on my left. I can't take my eyes off her. Bella, not Nicole, I couldn't care less that Hawk, or Jas for that matter, are at the same table. Bella is sitting next to me, and I'm not entirely sure how to handle it. Do I continue to pretend that I don't know her or give in to what I really want to do? An image flashes of me swiping the table clear of flatware and glasses and taking Bella on it as our friends gape.

"I've heard of lust at first sight, but this is ridiculous," Jas grumbles. For a second I think he's referring to the fantasy now playing in my head with great detail, but turns out he's just talking about the look I'm giving Bella.

It takes some work, but I tone down my lustful thoughts and manage my most innocent grin. It's not much. Believe me. "Aw, Jas! Are you sad that I don't look at you like that anymore? I thought we were past all of this jealousy."

"Shut up, you enjoyed that night in the desert as much as I did."

"Yeah, it was a real treat to be snuggled up to you in near freezing temperatures while wild things circled around us. They should really rename that place Disney World."

"Right? There was some scary shit out there in the desert at night," Jas agrees.

"Oh, stop your whining, both of you," Nicole chides. "You were on a _base_, with actual beds and roofs over your heads and a twenty foot high, razor wire topped fence with electrical current flowing through it. You make it sound like you were wrestling poisonous snakes and braving hypothermia." I like Hawk, don't get me wrong, but she can be a bitch when she wants to be, and it seems like that's her favorite pastime these days.

"Like you would know. The only place you've ever been deployed was Kansas," I teased her. "You have no idea what we had to brave and wrestle." I jabbed her with my elbow and grinned. Nicole is a good soldier and usually a decent person to hang around, but something had been bothering her lately. It was obvious to everyone, but no one knew exactly what it was that had her snapping at anyone and everyone. Maybe spending time with Jas would pull her out of her funk.

"If by wild things you're referring to donkeys and hedgehogs, then yeah, I'm sure your tour in Afghanistan was harrowing, indeed." The smirk on her face and the chuckle that came from the woman to my right told me that Jas had been sharing stories with Hawk from our deployment.

"You told her, didn't you?" I accused. Both of them cracked up laughing.

"Told her what?" Bella asks.

"About the nickname I earned while in the sandbox." The two conspirators are laughing openly now.

"Oh, I think this is a story I want to hear."

"No. It is not," I correct.

"Yes it is."

"Then it isn't a story I care to share. Especially with someone I just met," I reply, placing heavy emphasis on the "just". I decide to try to change the subject. Thankfully, the waitress appears with water and takes our drink and appetizer orders.

"You two seem close," Bella observes gesturing to Jas and me. "I guess serving together does that, huh?"

"No," Jasper snorts, "Showering together does that. Having served together invests us in the other's well being."

"I don't understand."

"Well, after spending twelve months fighting to keep this jackass alive it seems rather counterproductive to kill him now that we're back, no matter how much he annoys the ever-livin' shit out of me."

We all laugh at my expense.

"And you're so easy to get along with, Whitlock."

"Hey, now, give me a chance and I'll show you just how easy I am, Hawk." A collective groan rises from the table.

"I think what the perv was trying to say is that we are indeed close. There's no one else around here that saw the same shit I did. I guess that's reason enough to keep him around. Well, that and he's pretty." I wink at him and he blows me an air kiss.

"Oh, lord," Nicole swears. "I get enough of this bromance shit in the office. Can we just not for the night? I hear the food here is fantastic and I'd hate to lose my appetite over the two of you making kissy faces at each other."

"Jealous," Jas and I taunt her in stereo; it's our usual response to her bitching.

"Bella, what is it you do?" Jas expertly changes the subject.

"I'm a marine biologist." I can't help but notice how she lights up when she says it. I think back to our run-in at the store a few days ago.

"So you study fish?" I know it's wrong to tease her, but it's what we've always done. I'm not about to stop just because these two idiots across from me have no clue how much history is between us. I can't pry my eyes from her. It's like I've been dying for a glimpse of her and now all I want to do is drink in the sight of her.

The appetizers arrive and the conversation pauses for a moment while plates are passed and everyone admires the smell of the dishes in front of us.

"Mostly I study marine mammals. I do work with fish on occasion, but for the most part I'm a mammalogist." Jas is bobbing his head like he understands the distinction, but I can't resist the urge to really antagonize her.

"What's the difference?" I ask flippantly. I very nearly snort.

"The difference," she hisses, "is that the animals I study don't have scales, would never end up in fish dip," she punctuates this point by viciously jamming her cracker into the delicious dip in the center of the table, "and they're all warm-blooded. Which is more than I can say for you." She pops the cracker in her mouth, effectively dismissing me.

Jasper steps in to defuse the situation. Mostly likely scared shitless that I'll ruin his chances of getting laid later. "So you work with dolphins and whales?" He inquires gently.

"Here I do. I did a study in California a few years ago on sea lions that lasted about six months."

"I hear they're nasty animals. Not very nice at all."

"Well, they're named lions for a reason, you know. And they really aren't as bad as people think. The ones I worked with were actually quite friendly, and their pups are so adorable."

"If you say so," Jas concedes.

"I do," Bella chuckles. "Frankly, I'd rather share a cell with an angry sea lion than a content polar bear any day."

"Polar bears are sea mammals?" Nicole waves the waitress over to refresh her water and order another round of drinks.

"Uh-huh, most people don't realize that they spend most of their lives in the water. I'm scared to death of them, but I'd love the chance to study them. Maybe I'll get a chance to next winter."

"Really?" I'm intrigued. Who is this woman sitting next to me? The last time I'd seen her she was young, smart, and ready to take on the world. Now she was stunning, brilliant, and had the world at her fingertips. She amazes me. Then again, she always has.

My fingers casually graze the back of her hand as I reach for my napkin and I hear her quiet gasp at the contact. Electricity shoots through me at the sound, and I grasp the napkin in an effort to keep from running my hand along the entire length of her bare arm to hear what sound she'd make then.

"Yeah," she clears her throat, "I put in to be a member of a research team that's observing four bears throughout their lifecycle. It's intense. I would be taking over for one of the other members while she has her baby." I'm listening to every word she says, but all I can hear is, _She's leaving_, and it makes something deep within me twist painfully.

"So you would be observing their feeding habits and everything?"

"Yeah, Jas, bears eat just like you and me."

"Let's just hope, for your sake, they don't eat _people_ just like you and me."

"I'll drink to that," Bella raises her drink and we follow her lead. "To not becoming bear chow..."

"Cheers," we all reply.

"Where are you working now?" I ask.

"I'm stationed at Whitney Lab down at Marineland."

"In St. Augustine?"

"Well, actually south of St. Auggie, but yeah."

"I remember going there as a kid. It was like a mini Sea World with dolphin shows and stuff."

"Back in the day that's exactly what it was. Now its a facility dedicated to education and research. I participate in studies and when I'm not logging right whale migration numbers or working on some other project then I work with the dolphins at the facility."

"She has the most fun job ever," Hawk's tone is genuine. It's obvious she and Bella are close. I might have to agree with her; Bella's job sounds awesome.

"What's not to love about spending your days soaking up sun and playing with dolphins all day?" Jasper teases. "They've always reminded me of giant, slimy puppies."

"It is pretty ideal. The biggest drawback would have to be coming home every night reeking of fish, and that my fingers and toes are in a perpetual state of pruniness."

"Dolphins don't go batshit crazy like killer whales can, do they? 'Cause that would just suck to have that happen." I wonder if Jas wasn't dropped on his head as a small child. Who asks something like that?

"Not usually, but they are wild animals and have their moments like any other creature," Bella admits. "Can you imagine having that in your obituary write-up, though?"

We agree it would be a ridiculous and humiliating way to kick the bucket and offer terrible possible headstone inscriptions that leave us laughing and moaning at the absurdity.

We all reach for our drinks at the same time to fill the awkward silence that has filled the void of our dying laughter.

"So, about that nickname..." Damn, she's not gonna let that go.

"What nickname? Someone in the military has a nickname? Imagine that!"

"Oh, come on! I don't want to be the only one at the table left out of the inside joke. Besides, that's rude."

"Well, I'd like to point out that you wouldn't be the only one in the dark if Casper over there could keep his big ole pie hole shut." I narrow my eyes at Jasper and wait for him to protest the nickname he'd been given around the same time.

"Who's Casper?" My not so blind date asks. Jasper's glare screams "I dare you."

"Lover boy over there," I confirm with a nod in his direction.

"Okay, I have to hear that story, too."

"I'll tell you mine if he tells you his," he smirks. I kick the man under the table. Traitor. I decide that if I have to tell this story that I'm going to embarrass the fuck out of him in the process. It's only fair as far as I'm concerned.

"Nope, I get to tell both. You just have to sit there and look pretty, _Casper._"

"Fuck. Whatever, just tell it already." He's resolved to his fate, much like a man before a firing squad. I take aim. This will be slow and painful. No mercy killing tonight.

.

.

_**A/N: Soooo, it's lovebug season in Florida. For those of you lucky enough to not know what these things are, they're flying black bugs, about an inch long with a bright orange spot on their backs. Years ago, some dingbats over at the University of Florida with more brains than common sense thought it would be funny to engineer a bug that fused together at the ass when it mated. Hence the term "lovebug". Unfortunately, the fuckers escaped and now there are swarms of them EVERYWHERE! They don't bite, but they splat all over your car and their goo eats away the paint. Not to mention they stink. Horribly. What bug drives you bonkers? (And please don't mention the eight-legged creepy things. They're a given.)**_

_**Thank you to GG for taking a break from her porn-a-thon and looking this over for me. I kid. It was merely a NSFW slideshow. Love you, lady.**_

_**Barburella, I owe you all the things, but you knew this already.**_

_**Dear readers, thank you for reading and leaving feedback. You are wonderfully and beautifully made! MWAH!**_


	11. Neither Here Nor There

**Chapter 11**- Neither Here Nor There

.

.

.

~SWY~

Jas pulled me to the side right before the check came to ask if I wouldn't mind taking Bella home so that he could ride with Hawk. I knew the fucker would try something like this. I told him I thought it was a bad idea, but after the sad puppy dog look he pulled I just couldn't. So I did the honorable thing and offered to take Bella home so Jasper could have his chance with Hawk. Bad idea.

"I couldn't believe you were my date when I turned around to look at you," Bella admits as we make our way to my car. The ocean's just steps away on the other side of the dunes and I nod in the direction of water. She agrees with a smile and nod of her own, so she slips off her shoes and we pick our way through a path made in the sand between the sea oats. There's just enough light from the waxing moon to see where we're headed.

"It was a shock to me too. Especially after I had just run into you the other day."

"Of all the people to be set up on a blind date with..." she chuckles lightly.

"Right? I thought blind dates were supposed to be for people who don't know each other."

"In their defense, they had no idea."

"And to our credit, they still don't."

"We deserve Oscars for those performances," she agrees. We chuckle about how we seem to have fooled our friends. "I had no idea if you were going to play along or rat me out. Thanks for that, by the way. I just didn't want to disappoint Nicole; she seemed so excited about setting us up. I couldn't burst her bubble by telling her that we already knew each other."

"No problem, it made for an interesting evening, at least. So, how do you know Nicole? We never got to that part tonight."

"No, we didn't. We were all too busy pissing ourselves over tales of you and Jasper from back in the day."

"Well, it is hard to not laugh at that guy. He's even funny looking."

"Stop it," she bumps my shoulder with her own, and the jolt that shoots through me causes me to lose my footing in the soft sand. I fall on my ass like a sack of rocks.

"Damn, Swan! Watch what you do with that thing! You could really injure someone." Her laugh fills the night; I can hear it long after she reaches out to help me up. I don't feel a shock when she touches me this time, but there's a definite hum, an almost fluttering in my stomach when she does.

"Sorry, Eddo." I'm struck by how she looks up close in the moonlight with the ocean breeze tangling her hair into a mess. She's even more beautiful than I remember. "What?" she asks, tucking her hair behind her ears in a futile attempt to tame it.

"What?" I repeat, confused by her question.

"What are you looking at me like that for?"

"Oh, sorry. No reason." I lie and stand to brush myself off. "It's just been a while since you called me that." I walk on and hope like hell she buys my lame answer.

"It's been awhile since I've called you _anything_, Cullen."

"True."

"At least I didn't call you Donkey Dong."

"And, believe me, I will be eternally grateful for that."

"Did that really happen, or is that just some crazy story you boys made up to impress the ladies?"

"Uh, I'm not entirely sure how that story could impress anyone, but no, that really did happen," I regretfully admit.

"So, you were serious when you said that you'd been chased from your bunk wearing nothing but a towel… by a donkey?" She's trying not to laugh, but I know she's dying to.

"Yes, ma'am. Well, that is until the donkey relieved me of said towel."

"Oh lord, how embarrassing!" A snort escapes her tentative hold on her composure and she slaps her hand over her mouth.

"Well, it wasn't so bad until everyone started pouring out of their bunks to see what the commotion was all about. Then they found me yelling at the beast and jumping up and down trying to chase it off. I still have no idea how the thing got on base. To this day I suspect that Jasper had something to do with that. From then on I was know in certain circles as 'Donkey Dong'."

Bella finally loses it and laughs until she doubles over. Seeing her like this brings back all the memories of time we spent laughing like this, many of them on this very stretch of beach.

"It's not that funny," I deadpan. "I could have been seriously injured." This just makes her laugh harder. "Stop! I could have been stepped on! And donkeys are notorious for biting people!"

"Good thing he only had a taste for towels and didn't go for your 'donkey dong'!" She's sitting in the sand, laughing her head off, and I can't help but laugh with her. We laugh until our sides hurt and we're gasping for air. Then the rush of the waves fills the quiet our dying laughter has left behind.

"I've missed this, Bella." Don't ask me where this comes from. Part of me says that I should never want to see this person again after all she put me through; screaming that I demand answers for all the questions I've carried with me. But the larger part of me just wants to be near her, enjoy her for whatever time I have. If that makes me lame, or stupid, then so be it. I don't know that Bella and I have any chance of being together again, and while I know we have so much standing in the way of us, I would still give my left nut for the opportunity to find out.

It's a good thing I'm sitting when she finally responds or else I'd be sprawled out on the sand.

"Me, too. Edward. I've missed you, too."

.

.

*****

.

.

.

"So?"

"So, what?"

"So, how'd it go last night after we left?"

"What do you mean?"

"Dude! Are you slow? You know exactly what I mean!"

"I'm sorry. I'm confused. Maybe you should spell it out for me."

"Come on! What I wanna know is what happened between you two? Were there sparks? Fireworks? Explosive orgasms?"

"Oh. Nope."

"What?" I yell. "You guys seemed so chummy! I was certain you two were gonna end up doing the horizontal mambo. This is so disappointing."

"Tell me about it," Jas laments, "she didn't even kiss me goodnight."

"Uh, that sucks, man. I'm sorry." I slap him on the shoulder and try to comfort him. "But you tried. You gonna ask her for another date?"

"Nah, I think I'm done with Hawk. I think it's time to try something new."

"Something or someone?"

"I'm going to try someone new, but now that you mention it, I think Hawk is going to try something new."

"Huh? Clarify, please."

"She told me she likes chicks."

"Oh, man." I really didn't see that one coming. Apparently neither did Jas.

"It gets better, she told me she likes women and that it took going out with me to make her realize that she doesn't want to try to hide the fact anymore."

"Come on, Jas, don't take it personally. It's not like you switched her from dicks to chicks. It couldn't have been easy for her to tell you that. I bet Hawk's been dealing with this for years, and the timing is just coincidental."

"No, I think I broke her."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, ya big baby. It's just one girl who happens to like other girls' parts. There's plenty of other women out there that would be happy to play with your boy parts." We both laugh at the absurdity of our conversation.

"You are so fucked up, Cullen. But thanks for trying to make me feel better."

"Anytime, Whitlock."

"So, what went down with you and Beauty?"

"Her name is Bella, and it was fine."

"Did you like her?"

"Yeah, she was nice," I concede. "Maybe too nice," I mumble to myself.

"So what did you two do after we left?"

"Nothing. We talked a little. I took her home."

"That's it? I thought I taught you better than that, man!"

"_You_ haven't taught _me_ a damn thing, and I did get her number. Happy? Besides, I'm not the one who turned my date gay."

"Oooooh, low blow, dude," he sounds a little hurt.

"Yeah, that was kinda harsh. Sorry."

"Forget about it. I know I sure as hell want to."

.

.

.

.

I have no idea how long I've been sitting here. The sky has grown dark and the living room with it while I sit here staring at nothing in particular. I don't bother to turn on any lights. What's the point? There isn't anything I want to see around here anyway. The glow from the television is the only light in the room.

Cans litter the floor. After drinking an entire six-pack of beer fails to do the trick, I decide to speed the process along and drag out the good stuff, single malt whiskey. I forego the niceties of a glass and take a long pull straight from the bottle. It doesn't usually take this much to drink her away but spending an evening sitting next to her, smelling her, feeling her brush against me has Bella's memory burning stronger than the alcohol scorching a path down my throat. Even a week later I can still feel her. And instantly I'm back in that place I can usually avoid, where the 'what might have beens' of the two of us are so tangible I can almost reach out and grasp them. I'd almost believe that I'm dreaming all of this, but then I take another swig and the fire I feel burning a path to my stomach can't possibly be a result of an overactive imagination. Besides, if I were dreaming I'd pick a much pleasenter- is that a word? Well, it is now. I'd be dreaming something much more pleasenter.

I think the alcohol might finally be working as the warmth spreads through me and I sink into it. I wait for the sweet release of drunken oblivion to wash her away and slump down on my couch, surrendering to feeling that I know is just around the corner.

And then it hits me: it isn't oblivion that is taking hold of me, but a rush of memories of her. I sober up quicker than if someone threw a bucket of cold water on me. I try to push it away, push her away, but I can't- not tonight. I'm just too tired to fight it. So I give in, knowing damn well how bad an idea this is, but I'm beyond caring. The only thing that matters is, for as long as I give in to this feeling, she's here. And having her not really being here is better than not having her here at all.

I close my eyes against the light coming from the television and curl up on the couch. Usually I'd turn it up louder, try to drown her out. But it's muted, and all I can hear is her voice laughing, telling me she loves me, that everything was a horrible misunderstanding. That she loves me. A chill that rushes through my veins, causing my entire body to shudder, replaces the burn of the whiskey. I take another drink and push further into the cushions seeking whatever warmth I can find.

Images of her flood my mind, and if it weren't for the flickering of the T.V. behind my lids, I'd swear she was here. Long, sun-streaked hair pulled back into a ponytail, the smile she smiles when she's happiest, bare feet and long, tan legs sugared with fine grains of sand. I want her here. I want her to be real, sitting next to me so I can run my hands along those legs and muss up her hair. I want to hear her laugh when I say something ridiculously stupid. Most of all, I just want the chance to be with her, to understand once and for all what happened all those years ago. How did everything fall apart?

So I do the only thing I can think of, which was probably the worst thing I could do.

I pick up my phone and call her.

.

.

.

**A/N: Thanks to GG for making sure I haven't committed any crimes against the English language, and all with a boo boo finger! ******kisses your owie** ILY**

**To Barburella: Yeah, yeah, I know. **

**To you, dear reader: all my love and thanks. I love reading your comments. **

**Until next time…**


End file.
